Horses Made of Sticks
by Leather2Lace
Summary: After overcoming the trials of the past year, Richard, Kahlan, Cara & Aria- along with several new members of their family- prepare for the war that is at their doorstep. Their enemy returns with a score to settle, a race to annihilate and an army at his back. Will the heroes manage to defeat the tyrant and if so, at what cost? Sequel to Hidden Scars & Buried Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends, oh how I have missed you all! Welcome to the sequel of Hidden Scars & Buried Secrets! I'm so excited to share the conclusion of our tale with you and I hope you are as well! As always, let me know your thoughts and message me with anything you'd like to talk about! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter I **

Aria watched as her family gathered around their usual table. As usual, Richard and Kahlan had arrived first and asked her how her night was, where the children were and if she needed anything to help care for them. The couple had grown extremely attached to her daughters and Aria could understand why. It must be incredibly difficult for them- especially Kahlan- to have to watch someone ten years their junior get exactly what they wanted. In the same sense, it was difficult for Aria to watch the two of them- together and happy- while she was forced to remain alone. She didn't blame them, of course, nor did she resent them for enjoying each other's presence- she was simply jealous. It had been almost five months since Hayden had died and still the sting of his passing was not easily ignored. The only thing that soothed the pain were Katherine and Emma. Aria smiled as she thought of them- barely two days old and already having the entire palace wrapped around their tiny fingers. Zedd strolled in, more than ready to start off the meal, and greeted them warmly as he sat. The four made small talk as the maids prepared their meal and waited for the rest of the group. Expecting Cara and Benjamin to be slightly off schedule due to the fact that it was only Cara's second morning home since being away for three months. The fair-haired couple had slept away most of yesterday so Aria had not gotten to see her sister as much as she had wanted to. Hopefully, the two had relieved themselves of whatever…desires they had and could actually leave their bedchamber this morning.

"Ah, how wonderful to see you both." Zedd's sarcasm-dipped voice echoed across the marble hall. Aria turned to see Cara and Ben enter the room, hand in hand, both sporting rather large smiles. "I take it you slept well, my dear?"

"You have no idea, wizard." Cara quirked an eyebrow suggestively causing the old man to crinkle his nose and frown. Aria frowned slightly as she detected a slight limp in her sister's walk. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as Cara made her way to her usual seat across from her.

"Are you alright, Cara?" she couldn't help but ask. The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course I am." She retook Ben's hand and smiled. "How could I not be?" Aria shook it off, suddenly realizing that she probably did not want to know the reason as to why Cara was limping, and quickly dove into her breakfast. Katherine and Emma would be waking up soon and she didn't want the first face they saw to be the nurse maids'. She didn't take part in the idle chatter of the meal, preferring to finish as quickly as possible, and soon enough, asked to be excused. When she arrived in her room, Aria turned the knob ever so gently so as not to wake the twins. She saw Claire- the children's nanny- already waiting to feed them in case Aria could not be there.

"Have they awoken?" she whispered to the woman who couldn't be much older than herself. Claire shook her head.

"I think they were waiting for their mother." She smiled and gestured in the direction of Emma's crib. Aria made her way over and peered inside at her sleeping daughter. Although identical, the two girls seemed as different as night and day. Emma, the youngest, seemed to have a knack for sleeping less and enjoyed watching the others talk while her sister, Katherine, only wanted to be held and coddled as much as possible. Aria smiled as Emma opened her tiny mouth and yawned- her mouth no bigger than her fist. Both girls were small but Aria had been assured by her midwife, Helena, that twins were more than often small for their age. Emma made a sound from the back of her throat and Aria's arms were in her cradle immediately, wrapping the baby in her embrace and soothing what would soon turn into a wail.

"Good morning Emma." Aria placed a kiss on her forehead. "Up early again, aren't we?" Emma hummed back and opened her eyes, searching for the familiar face to match the voice. Once she caught sight of her mother, the baby nudged closer to her chest and sighed contently. Aria smiled and nodded to Claire, dismissing the woman, before taking a seat by the window and stroking a finger along the corner of Emma's mouth. She opened her mouth immediately and Aria adjusted herself to feed her youngest daughter. It was convenient that Emma woke up earlier than Katherine seeing as her feedings were quick and her sister's seemed to take ages. Aria watched as her daughter finished suckling at her breast and wasn't surprised when she heard Katherine's wines. She cleaned Emma and placed her back in her crib before attending to her eldest daughter. She repeated the process and only as she Katherine finished her meal did Aria hear a faint knock at the door. Kahlan strode in, a smile plastered on her face, and once again adjusted to the sight of Aria with her daughter in arm. The Mother Confessor sighed.

"I don't think you understand how strange this is for me." She chuckled slightly. "Seeing you with two children. I remember when _you_ were that size."

"Was I cute?" Aria asked with a grin as she wiped Katherine's mouth clean and got ready to change Emma's clothes.

"I've seen cuter." Kahlan flicked a hand and strode over to where Katherine lay. "Like these two beautiful creations." She swept the eldest into her arms and cradled her against her chest lovingly. Aria watched as she changed Emma almost without looking.

"You should do it." She said nonchalantly. "I know you want to."

"Of course I want to, Aria." Kahlan's demeanor changed as she rocked Katherine. The girl opened her mouth and took the shoulder of Kahlan's dress into it, sending a line of drool down the side. The Confessor didn't seem to mind. "It's just that-"

"Kahlan, I don't know how many times we have to have this discussion." Aria rolled her eyes. "What part of 'don't worry about it' do not understand?"

"Well it sounds to me like someone's taking their motherly role to a whole new level." A new voice sounded at the door and the two women turned to see Cara leaning against the doorframe with an amused smile on her face. "I thought _your_ title was _Mother_ Confessor." She looked at Kahlan.

"Very funny Cara." Kahlan raised an eyebrow at the blonde who continued to linger by the door. "Well come in, they don't bite."

"Not yet at least." Cara mumbled as she somewhat reluctantly entered the room.

"Well it's nice to see you out amongst the common folk, Mistress Cara." Aria remarked as she adjusted Emma in her arms. "Finally deem us worthy of a visit?"

"I was…busy." The blonde shrugged as if that were explanation enough. Kahlan almost burst into laughter.

"Right. We could tell how busy you were through the walls of our bedchamber for the past two nights." Aria bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Jealous, Mother Confessor?" Cara half-smiled and crossed her arms. Kahlan scoffed as she continued to rock Katherine.

"If only you knew." She shook her head and smiled widely. Cara approached her slowly.

"Actually, Mother Confessor." Aria could tell that whatever Cara was about to say would ensure her victory. "Do you remember when I told you about the bond between a Lord Rahl and his Mord'Sith?"

"You couldn't-_wouldn't_." Kahlan's face turned beet red as she caught Cara's meaning. The blonde simply narrowed her eyes in response.

"Oh, I can and most certainly did." Cara's eyes twinkled with mischief as Kahlan's widened in surprise.

"You're saying that you could…while we…"

"Mhm." Cara nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be embarrassed, Kahlan. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I have to, uh…go." Kahlan placed Katherine back into her crib and made her way back down the hallway faster than Aria had ever seen.

"I should say it's nothing _we_ haven't seen before!" Cara called after her, containing her laughter the whole time. Once Kahlan was out of sight, Cara closed the door and immediately broke into a fit of laughter. Aria stared wide-eyed at the woman.

"You can really do that?" she asked, somewhat intrigued. "Use the bond to look in on them like that?"

"Why, interested?" Cara pushed off from the door and stared back, amused.

"What? I-"

"Relax, Aria." Cara chuckled. "No, I can't but if you tell her that I'll have to hurt you."

"Did you see her face?" Aria released her lip and let out a small giggle.

"No doubt she's on her way to interrupt Lord Rahl's council meeting to let him know she wants a new room, far,_ far _away from any Mord'Sith." With that, both Sisters of the Agiel howled with laughter to the point where Katherine and Emma wanted to join and began making any noise they could. They only stopped when Aria turned her attention to them and took Emma back into her arms.

"Why don't you-"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Cara took a step back and raised her hands in front of her.

"Funny."

"What is?" the blonde frowned.

"You'll willingly face an army of madmen on a mission to eradicate your kind but holding a baby is simply too frightening." Aria joked. "Can't wait to tell everyone about-"

"Alright, I'll hold your infernal child." Cara scoffed and Aria smiled as she watched her sister reach into Katherine's crib and cradle the child just as she had been taught merely two days ago.

"You weren't half bad at it when they were born. Nothing's changed since then Cara." Aria reassured the woman. "Let's go for a walk."

"While holding this?" Cara seemed mortified by the idea.

"What, can't multitask?" Aria chuckled at her own joke. She knew that Cara's apprehension came from the fact that she simply did not want to be seen babysitting by anyone- especially one of the soldiers. Who knows how long they would tease her for?

"I can multitask just fine, thank you." She righted herself and let out a breath as Aria held the door open and swaddled Emma.

"So when are you going to tell us what you learned?"

"What?" Cara frowned and seemed far too concentrated on not dropping Katherine to hold out a conversation.

"You were gone for three months, Cara." Aria turned a corner and almost collided with a handful of Palace guards accompanied by three Mord'Sith.

"Forgive us, Confessor." One of the guards turned to the side and made room for her to pass.

"My fault, Captain." Aria offered the group a smile and watched as they stared at the children in their arms.

"So these are the new Palace princesses?" one of the Mord'Sith crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"They most certainly are." Aria chuckled as the group cooed them. "Would you like to hold Katherine, Leah?" she watched as the Mord'Sith took a large step back.

"Oh no thank you, Confessor." Leah hid a smile. "I think we'll leave the babysitting to Cara here."

"I'm not-"

"She does seem to be doing a good job, doesn't she?" Aria chuckled as the patrol waved goodbye and Cara flashed her a stink eye.

"Thanks for that." She grumbled, readjusting Katherine at her chest. The baby girl cooed and took a buckle from the leather into her mouth. Cara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Cara." Aria nudged her slightly. "Look at her." Cara lowered her gaze and examined baby Katherine. The girl noticed someone looking and released the buckle immediately. She stared up at Cara with wide grey eyes and the Mord'Sith found herself unable to look away. A small smile tugged at the woman's lips and Aria noted it with pride.

"I guess I've seen uglier babies." The blonde shrugged slightly before cradling Katherine's head to her breast. Aria laughed.

"Right." Aria smiled down at Emma. "Aunt Cara's got a bit of an honesty problem."

"Don't fill their heads with lies so soon!" Cara ordered as the women strolled into the almost empty council chamber. Since Cara's departure, Aria had offered to take up the task of leading the weekly meetings, insisting that Kahlan had enough to worry about without the added pressure of politics. Their arrival caused the men and women to move aside, opening a path for them to make their way to the front where Aria sat in the seat besides Mother Confessor's. They waited several more minutes for the rest of the diplomats to stroll in, Aria receiving congratulations and compliments on her daughters the entire time. Cara noticed the girl's apprehension to having strangers so close to the children and slowly eased the crowd away. With a grateful smile from the Confessor, the meeting began and Aria and Cara handed over the infants to Claire.

The council meeting dragged on longer than Aria could handle. She just wanted to get back to her children and the only thing standing in her way was the discussion on the year's cattle runs. She raised her hand and demanded silence before the debate turned into a full scale fist fight between the two competitors.

"Gentlemen," she uncrossed her legs. "As I'm sure you understand, these decisions are- forgive my bluntness- not exactly top priority at the moment. The Mother Confessor and I will decide, in due time, which cattle company to endorse- if we choose one at all. Until then, I invite you both to stay under our protection. Guards can escort you to your quarters…on opposite ends of the Palace." The room chuckled collectively, all of them having grown tired of the bickering nearly an hour ago. Aria stood and everyone bowed their heads. "Now if you'll excuse me, sitting in that chair for so long is really not a habit I like to indulge in for much longer."

"Of course, Confessor." The larger man, Niles, bowed his head and stepped aside, making room for her pass. Aria quickly made her way out of the room, Cara hot on her heels.

"Gods, those get more boring by the minute." Aria complained as they entered the children's room.

"I'm fairly certain I fell asleep at some point." Cara rubbed her eyes for effect and watched as Aria scooped Katherine into her arms to begin her feeding. She watched the new mother with curiosity and idly leaned against Emma's crib. The infant let out a cry as soon as she saw her and Cara nearly jumped out of her skin. Aria didn't even try to withhold her chuckle.

"I told you she likes you." The girl commented without turning. Cara made a face in her direction but continued to stare at Emma nonetheless. Although identical, Katherine and Emma had a somewhat different persona. While the eldest daughter seemed more calm and serious, Emma was the opposite; her facial expressions changing by the seconds. Cara perched herself at the edge of the crib and placed her chin in her palms, watching the baby try to move on her own.

"What is she doing?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. She heard Aria walk over to her and examine her daughter.

"She wants you to pick her up." Aria deduced and walked away again. Cara gazed at the infant who now had her arms outstretched, curling and uncurling her fingers every few seconds.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled.

"Yes."

"I wasn't talking to you." Cara's cheeks reddened. _Great_, she thought. _Now I'm talking to babies_. With a sigh, the blonde leaned down and slowly cupped Emma's head once more. She hadn't held the girl since the day she was born and forgot just how small she was. Even compared to her sister, Emma was a lot lighter and slightly skinnier.

"See?" Aria seemed to be finishing Katherine's feeding and Cara found herself slightly disappointed. Does that mean she would have to hand Emma over so soon? "She likes you."

"Who wouldn't?" the blonde scoffed before looking up. Aria had laid a now sleeping Katherine back into her crib and seemed to be taking her time coming for Emma.

"Talk to her if you'd like." Aria went around rearranging the room and its contents as Cara stared back down at the infant in her arms. "They can understand you."

"Really?" she cocked her head and smiled as Emma copied her. "You can understand me?" Emma seemed to frown.

_Of course I can._

"You really do look a lot like your mother." Cara allowed herself to get lost in those giant, pale eyes.

_No kidding._

"I'd imagine those eyes won't stay like that forever." She leaned closer as if telling a secret. "Better take advantage of it while you can."

_You betcha. _

"Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll still have the Palace in the palm of your hand even after you lose all that baby fat."

_That's the plan._

Cara hadn't heard the door behind her open and took a seat facing the window, Emma still at her breast.

"You and your sister better not drive your mother crazy. That's my job." Emma squealed and played with Cara's finger before returning her gaze.

_We can take turns._

"You know, you're not that intimidating after all. Just…really small." Cara bit her lip. "And fragile."

_You're not so bad yourself._

"Having fun, Cara?" the blonde was on her feet in a millisecond and spun to meet Ben's amused gaze. She froze.

"Uh, well I-"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to interrupt others' conversations Benjamin?" Aria chuckled from behind the man. Cara quickly deposited the infant into her mother's waiting arms before blushing a furious shade of pink.

"You're very right, Confessor. I apologize." Ben took Cara's hand in his and kissed it, only enhancing the woman's tint. She shook her grip away and playfully poked at his side.

"Apology not accepted." Surely Ben would want to discuss the matter of children now. The thought made Cara's stomach flip. She heard him chuckle and pushed the thought away for now.

"Then perhaps I'll make it up to you later." Ben reached out and poked her back, catching the woman off guard and in the exact spot she didn't want to be touched. Cara's breath hitched and she instinctively covered the area with her hand as she flinched back. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" As Aria heard the words, she stifled Emma's whines and narrowed her gaze at her sister.

"Cara?" she approached the blonde slowly, noticing the now pale tone of her once rosy face.

"I'm fine." She removed her hand and waved them both away just as they knew she would. "I have to find Dahlia. I'll meet you both later for dinner." She quickly pecked Ben's lips and fled the room, leaving the two with frowns on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, fell asleep before I could upload this last night. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter II **

"You have to help me." Cara's voice said.

"I'm sure you can handle it on your own." Another silky voice responded. Dahlia.

"You know that's not fair." Cara whined. "You were there too."

"Yes but I don't know exactly what happened."

"And you think I do?"

"You know more than I do." Dahlia sighed.

"The three of us should explain it then." Cara crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You do realize that you'll have to tell them about-"

"I'm more than aware." Cara interrupted. Just as she opened her mouth to say something more, she stopped and sighed. "Eavesdropping wasn't considered rude in Westland?" Richard huffed a breath and emerged from around the corner.

"I'm fairly certain that this is my Palace." He joked. "Besides, this sounds like something I need to know."

"It is." Dahlia announced, only to receive an annoyed look from her sister.

"Cara?" Richard placed his hands on his hips as if chiding a small child.

"We'll discuss it at dinner." The blonde decided.

"Does this have anything to do with the mysterious three months you two spent searching for Torren?"

"Yes." Both Mord'Sith responded and Richard nodded. Dinner couldn't come soon enough.

The hours passed slowly for everyone. Richard had told Kahlan, who in turn had told Aria, who wasted no time in telling Ben, who accidentally let it slip to Zedd that the information they all wanted to know was to be shared that night. Aria had arranged for Claire to take care of her daughters for the remainder of the night, regretfully missing the opportunity to rock them to sleep. Dinner finally crept around and everyone was early to the dining table; everyone but Cara. After the food was served, Cara, Dahlia and Captain Christopher Knox arrived, all sullen-faced. Dahlia and Knox bowed in the direction of the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor before being offered seats at the table. The three barely nibbled on their meal as the others finished and the anticipation grew.

"So who would like to begin?" Zedd leaned back in his chair as if getting ready for a bedtime story. The three exchanged uncomfortable glances before Cara finally spoke up.

"After we left, we traveled to the surrounding villages. We figured that Torren would need to resupply after his loss." The blonde had already begun to pick at her gloved hand. "Eventually, the villagers were able to identify Torren and set us on his trail."

"What did you tell them?" Kahlan asked.

"We went under the guise of two couples searching for a relative matching Torren's description." Dahlia explained. "Captain Knox and I pretended to be recently engaged. We convinced the villagers that we wanted Torren to attend our wedding."

"That actually worked?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"For a while." Cara shrugged and toyed with her food.

"Then what?" Richard asked as he leaned forward, clearly intrigued.

"Everything turned to shit." Cara put it simply. "Let's just start at the beginning, shall we?"

_3 months prior _

_ "__Richard, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kahlan paced the front gate as they awaited the arrival of their scouting party. _

_ "__No but it's the only one we've got." The man reached out and pulled Kahlan into a hug. "They'll be fine, Kahlan." _

_ "__How can you be so sure?" _

_ "__Because I just am." He tried to reassure her. _

_ "__Look." Aria's voice caught their attention as she directed them to Palace exit. A horse-drawn carriage made it way towards them with Captain Knox in the driver's seat. He had changed his clothes and allowed his beard to grow in, giving him the appearance of a common farmer. Sergeant Jeremy Pike had done the same, his once combed back black hair now unruly and his beard covering most of his face already. But what the group was staring at was not the men- but the women of the group. Cara and Dahlia, two of the toughest, scariest women anyone would ever meet, now looked the part of simple housewives. Both Mord'Sith had let their long hair down, allowing it to reach to their waists. Before the war had ended, any woman with hair that long would have immediately been recognized as nobility but now that the boundaries were down, D'Haran women who did not hold true to that custom could enter at their own will. Cara had two strands of her wavy hair braided and tied loosely together at the back of her head. She wore a simple gown that could easily conceal her weapons and a fitted, lace bodice that held her in place in all the right areas. The dress was a light shade of blue, much like the one Zedd had described her wearing in the alternate reality he had visited, and heightened the intensity of her eyes all the more. Dahlia, her straight hair hanging loosely in front of her, wore a similar off-white dress that made her look a lot more innocent than any of them expected. Under Kahlan's suggestion, both women had on simple jewelry; Cara a pair of earrings and a necklace that matched her dress and Dahlia a handful of bracelets and a ring that matched Captain Knox's. Aria caught a glance at Cara's naked fingers and wondered where her ring was. She knew that the four planned on portraying the part of married couples. Perhaps she didn't want to make Ben feel uncomfortable by wearing another man's ring. _

_ "__What?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow as the carriage stopped in front of the group. _

_ "__You look so…"Zedd searched for the right word. "Unlike yourselves." _

_ "__Well, good." Dahlia smiled slightly. "That's the point."_

_ "__This better be quick." Cara whined. "I don't know how people wear this junk." She tugged at her necklace as if it were suffocating her. _

_ "__Get used to it." Kahlan shrugged. "Remember, you're just normal women traveling the countryside. No threatening the villagers or discussing torture techniques." _

_ "__No braids or leather of any kind." Richard added. _

_ "__No flaunting your Agiels or terrifying children." Zedd continued. _

_ "__And for Sprit's sake, remember that most women like having doors held open for them and being helped by strong men." Aria joked. _

_ "__Well when you find a pair of those, you let us know." Cara rolled her eyes in the direction of Pike and Knox, causing both of them to frown. The women chuckled. "Stop worrying." _

_ "__We can't." Both Aria and Kahlan said together. Wordlessly, they reached out and hugged the blonde tightly. When they finally let go and bid their goodbyes to the others, Cara made her way over to Benjamin who had been sulking in the corner. _

_ "__I'll be back soon." She promised as she took his hands in hers. _

_ "__I know." He nodded and avoided her gaze. "You look beautiful."_

_ "__Hey." She forced his chin up and met his eyes. "I'll miss you." _

_ "__And I, you." Ben smiled shyly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Cara would have none of it and pulled the man into her embrace, making the kiss all the more passionate. When the couple finally parted, Cara felt a hard tug on her heart and suddenly regretted her idea. _

_ "__Cara." Dahlia called out to her. "It'll be dark soon, we have to go." _

_ "__Goodbye." She whispered against Ben's cheek._

_ "__Goodbye." He kissed her once more, savoring the feeling of her lips on his, and watched as she climbed into the wagon and was carried away by the horse's pull._

* * *

**The next few chapters are going to be a recap of what happened during the months that Cara and them were away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III **

_2 months prior_

_ "__Don't touch that!" Cara nearly hopped away from the object- a pot, now roasting over a warm fire- as Jeremy cried out. _

_ "__Why?" the blonde crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she watched the sergeant busy himself with the party's meal for the night. _

_ "__Did you see what you did to the last bowl of stew you messed with?" Pike made a face mirroring vomiting. Cara opened her mouth to reply but decided against it as she heard Knox and Dahlia erupt in laughter. _

_ "__For love of the Spirits, Cara." Dahlia cried. "Please don't touch it." _

_ "__I'd like to see you-" _

_ "__How about we avoid meals cooked by Mor-the two of you altogether?" Knox asked without looking up from chopping wood. Cara didn't miss the slight glint in her sister's eyes as they wandered over the captain's sweaty physique. _

_ "__I hate cooking anyway." She grumbled before arranging her things for the night and making her way over to the edge of the cliff they had camped next to. She gazed out onto the horizon- and to their destination in the morning. Smoke rose from the bottom of the cliff, lighting their way even without the sun, and Cara could literally smell the dinner they were preparing. _

_ "__Strange isn't it?" Dahlia's voice came from behind. She placed a hand on Cara's shoulder. _

_ "__What, that you're all of a sudden so taken with the good Captain?" she joked and watched as the brunette frowned. _

_ "__Don't be ridiculous." She waved Cara away. "I meant that we found them." _

_ "__Yea, we found them." Cara sighed. "That's the problem. It's not just him anymore." In the months it had taken the D'Harans to locate Torren, the man had gone and built himself an army. Cara and Dahlia gazed down at it now, their tents and campfires clearly visible from their position. _

_ "__We're just going to gather as much information as we can as quickly as we can." Dahlia reminded her. "We're not here for revenge." _

_ "__I'm well aware." Cara snapped. She was tired of Dahlia making it sound as if she were the only one who wanted Torren dead. She crossed her arms and continued to glare down at the growing army- the army of men who hated her kind so much that they were willing to go to war for it. _

_ "__We'll be back in time for the birth." Dahlia added on a lighter note. It didn't fail to make Cara smile. "Do you think we can trust him?" _

_ "__No." Cara glanced behind her shoulder at the man they had tied to the trunk of a tree. He was asleep now and Cara hoped that he enjoyed it- it would be the last time he got to do so. _

_ "__When we found him he wasn't exactly…resisting." _

_ "__That's because he was too drunk to realize that we weren't…" _

_ "__What?" Dahlia chuckled. "Harlots? Tavern wenches? For hire?" _

_ "__Yes." Cara ignored her sister's laughter. Oh, the irony. "It doesn't matter if he resisted or not. We cannot let him live now that he knows who we are." _

_ "__I agree." The brunette turned more serious. She turned and knelt at the man's side, watching him breathe. "That must have been the easiest confession I've ever seen." _

_ "__Definitely up there." Cara chuckled as she shook her head. The women had only to tell him who- or what- they were and all the information they could ever ask for was spilled into their laps. The use or even presence of their Agiels was not required. They had found the man, stumbling and slurring, at the local tavern two towns over. Apparently he was a 'soldier' in Torren's army and had fought with his commanding officer that night. After propositioning both Cara and Dahlia, he told them that he had snuck away from his camp to have a few drinks. The women immediately dragged him to where Chris and Jeremy were waiting for them to bring back supplies and interrogated him in the middle of the woods. It was the pure definition of dumb luck. The moment the solider understood who he was up against, he revealed everything the women wanted to know; the location of Torren's camp, where the recruits were coming from and when they planned to attack Aidyndril. Unfortunately, being a newly recruited foot solider doesn't exactly warrant too much information but they would take what they could get. A month had gone by with nothing but cold trails and dead ends and the group had fast grown weary of their mission. _

_ "__Hey." Chris' voice shook Cara out of her daydream. "Dinner's ready." The 'couples' sat across from one another and Cara and Jeremy did not fail to notice how close their counterparts had gotten- both physically and emotionally. At first, Cara could admit to being a little jealous. She clearly remembered the times when it was her and Dahlia against the world. Sometimes- although she would never say it aloud- she missed those times. She had always loved Dahlia from the time they were children and couldn't remember the point in their relationship where that sisterly love had temporarily turned into something more. There was no denying that the two loved one another- Cara just knew that it was phase she had now passed. The four ate their stew in silence, each keeping a watchful eye on their prisoner, and decided that they would sleep in three hour shifts. As usual, Chris went first, followed by Dahlia and Jeremy and lastly, Cara. They all got as comfortable as they could and watched as Chris familiarized himself with the surrounding area. Cara leaned against the side of a tree and closed her eyes; her last thoughts of the day traveling a hundred miles away to Benjamin- where they were every night- and with a smile on her lips, she slowly fell asleep. _

_ "__Wake up." Cara nudged the others awake. The sun had risen almost an hour ago and she knew that they needed to get an early start. The remaining three took no more than ten minutes to pack their things and clean up the site. Cara kept her eyes trained on the man struggling to get as far away from her as possible. She was completely aware of how disturbing it was to see a Mord'Sith dressed as she was. It only added on to the mystery and heightened the man's sense of fear. _

_ "__Get away from me." He whimpered as he tried to meld himself into the tree. Cara knelt in front of him, ignoring his pathetic cries and whines. _

_ "__Tell me your name." she demanded in a calm voice. There was no need to use violence against him before. She saw no reason to threaten him now. _

_ "__O-Owen." His muddy, blond hair swept into his eyes as he flinched away from her. "I'm-I'm sorry about those things I said. At-at the tavern. I didn't…I didn't know." _

_ "__We know." Cara remained placid as she stealthily grasped the hilt of the knife she kept tied to her ankle. In a flash, she had it out and cut the ropes that held Owen to the tree. Confused, the fair-headed man scurried backwards. "Come." Cara led him to the cliff face and showed him the view she was staring at the night before. _

_ "__I told you I wasn't lying." Owen sounded relieved. _

_ "__I know." Cara stepped behind the man slightly. "Tell me how the camp is arranged." _

_ "__He wanted to separate the lower ranked soldiers from the rest so he made sure that they were-" Owen never got to finish his sentence as Cara drew his head back and skillfully slid the knife across his neck, killing him instantly. She wiped the blade on the grass and removed the body from sight before returning to the rest of her group. _

_ "__It's done?" Dahlia asked and received a curt nod. Jeremy and Chris seemed to inch away from the blonde as if she would kill them too. _

_ "__He didn't even know it was coming." She tried to appease the two. It didn't work. _

_ "__We need to split up." Chris announced what they all had been thinking. "A smaller party will be easier to miss." _

_ "__Agreed." Cara nodded as she strapped the knife back into place. "Jeremy and I can scout the army while the two of you find out what you can on their influence and send a message to Lord Rahl." _

_ "__We'll meet back here in three days." Chris nodded in her direction and clapped Jeremy on the back before mounting his horse. _

_ "__Take care." Dahlia said in their direction before hoisting herself up on her own horse. Cara offered her a thin smile and watched them disappear over the hill. _

_ "__Let's go." _

_Hours passed and the two had gathered little information. All they knew was that Torren's tent was in the center of the camp and that he was protected by a group of men he named the 'Imperial Guard'. _

_ "__We'll find out more tomorrow." Cara promised her partner. Jeremy was a quiet man, preferring to listen rather than participate in active conversation, and sometimes, Cara liked it better that way. This was not one of those times. "Any thoughts?" _

_ "__Just thinking of home. Sorry." He added quickly. Cara shook her head. _

_ "__So am I." she admitted. In fact, she hadn't stopped thinking of what she now considered to be her home. Who would've ever guessed that a Mord'Sith would call the Confessor's Palace 'home'? She hid a chuckle. _

_ "__I'm sure it's just as hard for you as it is for me. If not more so." Pike shrugged as he offered her some of the dry meat they kept. They couldn't risk a fire. Cara simply nodded. _

_ "__We'll be back soon enough." She adjusted the pack at her back. "I'll take first watch." _

_ "__Of course you will." Pike smiled and shook his head, already getting comfortable enough to sleep. As Cara paced around their makeshift campsite, she wouldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong. Perhaps she should wake Jeremy and move their camp to somewhere a bit more secluded. A chill ran down her spine as a bitter wind passed through her. Wearing a dress sure didn't make staying warm easy. A rustle of leaves caught her attention and her hand immediately went for the dagger at her ankle. She avoided reached for the Agiel seeing as it would be a dead giveaway to anyone who saw it and this close to enemy territory would mean certain death. As she approached a bushel not ten feet from her, a rabbit shot out and darted between her legs. Cara jumped and silently cursed herself for being so restless. Suddenly, she heard the distinct sound of a blade being drawn from its scabbard and the snapping of twigs as footsteps approached her. Drawing her own weapon, Cara spun around to be met with a handful of unfamiliar faces, all of which told her one thing. _

_ "__Well, well, well." The largest man stepped forward, his arms outstretched as if offering her an embrace. "What do we have here?" _

_ "__Who are you?" Cara remembered to add a slight hint of fear in her voice. _

_ "__I am Malik." The man bowed, emitting chuckles from the others around. Cara noticed that the men had begun circling her. "And what may I call you, my lady?" _

_ "__I'm certainly not a lady." Cara frowned but kept her stance as more seemed to emerge from the woods. _

_ "__Well you could've fooled us." Malik raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't she, boys?" Various arrays of agreement could be heard. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" _

_ "__I'm not by myself." Cara's eyes danced from one man to the next, her mind filled with what she knew they were thinking. _

_ "__That's too bad." Malik approached her, his face coming merely inches from her own. "Why don't you let us take you to our camp? It's not far and I'm sure you'll enjoy your time." _

_ "__No thank you." Cara resisted the urge to lodge her knife into the man's face as she looked into his black eyes and saw the desire that lingered there. "I'll just be going now." _

_ "__I insist." The brute of a man grabbed her upper arm in a vicious grip, undoubtedly leaving a deep bruise. _

_ "__Let go of me." Cara practically growled, hating the fact that she had to keep up the pretense of being an innocent woman. "Please." _

_ "__Well at least you have manners." Malik's men laughed and Cara silently hoped that it was loud enough to wake Jeremy. She knew that if he caught them by surprise, the two could take Malik and his posse swiftly. Cara felt herself being tugged away from her camp and towards her enemy's. _

_ "__I said let go!" She cried, once again adding a tiny element of panic into her voice. _

_ "__Quiet." Malik's eerily calm voice demanded. "Or I'll have to-" Cara had had enough. She grabbed the hand on her arm and twisted it- hard- before sliding her knife clean in between Malik's ribs. The man yowled in pain and collapsed in a heap as Cara spun to meet the rest of her attackers. _

_ "__Crazy bitch!" one of them cried as he came at her. Cara easily dispatched him and three others that were still under the impression that she was any mere woman. The circle closed in around her and Cara's eyes frantically searched for an exit. Suddenly, they all rushed her at once- clearly having been mentored by some sort of military leader. Several of them kicked at her legs, knocking her on her knees. Cara grimaced as the joints made contact with the hard ground and cracked in protest. She tried to spin around and slice open the hand of the nearest man but failed- her face meeting a large fist instead. She tasted blood and dirt as her head practically bounced off the ground from the force of the blow. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground, unable to move, as the men kicked at her fallen form. One solid blow landed on her right temple, sending starbursts shooting behind her closed eyelids and soon enough, Cara could see no more. She heard the sound of blades being drawn and bodies falling to the ground but could barely open her eyes to see what had happened. Where was Jeremy? As her attackers were distracted, Cara reached up her dress and into the strap at her thigh that concealed her Agiel. Without a second thought, she slid the weapon along the forest floor and watched as it sailed out of sight before collapsing to the ground once more._

* * *

**Happy Father's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_Her first thought was that he had found her again. Darken Rahl had returned from the grave she helped put him in and had decided to extract his vengeance. Confused, she found that she could move her arms. They were not shackled to the ceiling. Good. As her senses returned to her, Cara placed a shaky hand to the side of her head and felt a small trickle of liquid. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing that the light in the room-however minimal- would hurt. Through a frown and half-open lids, Cara made out the silhouette of someone else- someone who was also chained to the wall. _

_ "__Cara." A male voice called to her. She shook her head, trying hard to remember who it could be. _

_ "__Ben?" she mumbled as she continued to examine her head injury. _

_ "__No, it's Jeremy." The voice said. "Cara, open your eyes." She did and immediately recognized the lean man. Like her, his wrists were confined by metal and chain. _

_ "__What the hell?" she shook her head slowly, taking in the room they were stuck in. _

_ "__Do you remember what-" _

_ "__Of course I remember." Cara snapped and immediately regretted it. _

_ "__Are you alright?" Pike asked and she fought the urge to repeat her previous answer. _

_ "__I'm fine. Are you?" she looked over the man and took stock of his injuries. A cut was still bleeding from his forehead and his arm seemed to be twisted at a strange angle- not to mention the various cuts and bruises that adorned his entire body. Cara doubted that she looked any better. _

_ "__I'll be fine once we find a way out of here." Pike yanked on the chain, causing an echo throughout the hall. _

_ "__Our best chance is to convince them that we are who we say we are." Cara said. "That means pretending to be a couple." _

_ "__I don't care what it means." He wiped at his forehead. "What if they know?" _

_ "__We cannot, under any circumstances, tell them who we are." Cara's gaze intensified. "Do you understand me?" _

_ "__No need to get all serious now, Cara." Jeremy cracked a forced smile. "I understand." Just as the blonde opened her mouth to respond, the two were startled by the sound of the door to their prison opened. It creaked and soon enough, the very person they were searching for came into view. _

_ "__Now who could you two be?" Torren said, his eyes dancing with amusement. Cara dropped her gaze and sped up her breathing. When he approached her, she flinched back and reminded herself of Owen trying to become one with the tree he had been tied to. _

_ "__Who are you?" she heard Jeremy ask and was glad that she wasn't the one to initiate contact. If she was going to play the part of a frightened housewife, then he had to assume the role of dominant husband. _

_ "__I believe the question is who are __you__?" Torren turned from Cara and placed his hands on his hips as he examined Jeremy. _

_ "__We haven't done anything. Let us go." He demanded. Cara saw what was coming before he did and readied herself for the proper response. Torren swung back a fist and collided it with Jeremy's jaw. Cara shot up, straining her arm span as if trying to reach the fallen man. The chains held true and she was stuck merely centimeters from him. _

_ "__Stop it!" she cried. "Leave him alone!" the outburst only served to grant her Torren's attention- something she admittedly, did not want. _

_ "__Or what?" he drew his face close to hers and Cara didn't have to force herself to back away. "Tell me, are you his sister?" Cara held his gaze. "Cousin? No?" _

_ "__I'm his wife." The words felt foreign on her lips. Torren simply chuckled. _

_ "__That man," he pointed at Jeremy who was still cradling his jaw but seemed ready to pounce on the tyrant at a moment's notice. "Got __you__?" Torren grazed her cheek slowly as his eyes wandered her body. Cara felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as the man's hands traveled down her sides, his grip iron tight. She tried to squirm away but being pinned to the wall left her no room for escape. _

_ "__Get your hands off of her!" Jeremy screamed, startled both Cara and Torren. When she finally got a glimpse of him, Cara saw that the man was livid with anger, his cheeks bright red and his hands in fists. Torren seemed unamused. He disregarded Jeremy's outburst and grabbed Cara's shoulders. He slammed them into the wall and forcefully pressed his body against hers. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks- not just in anger but in embarrassment. In the situation they were in, Torren could do whatever he wanted to her and force Jeremy to watch. Cara would die if anything along those lines happened. _

_ "__Your husband's got a temper." Torren breathed against her ear, inhaling her scent and taking a handful of her hair. He stroked his fingers through it and Cara had to force herself to remain perfectly still. Spirits please, if this is going to happen, don't let him watch. _

_ "__He tends to get like that when people try to take what's his." Her voice came out softer than she initially intended and perhaps for the better. She felt, more than heard, Torren chuckle. _

_ "__That is what brought you here in the first place isn't it?" he eased off of her a little and looked into her eyes. Cara found that his were not as demonic looking as she expected. The blue almost mirrored her own but she knew that that was as far as the comparisons went. _

_ "__Your men attacked me in the forest." She explained. "They tried to force me to come back with them." Cara knew that the man himself had no sense of morality and held his men to the same standards. Working for his sympathy was pointless but it was what a normal woman would do. _

_ "__You attacked them." Torren frowned. "You killed one of my Guard." _

_ "__He grabbed me." Cara feigned confusion. "I didn't know what to do." _

_ "__Your husband here decided to play hero and attacked the rest." He went on explaining. "Now five of my men are dead because of __you__." _

_ "__That's a lie." Cara shook her head quickly. Torren's hand shot to her throat, halting whatever was about to pass her lips. _

_ "__Stupid woman." He growled. "You should've just did as you were told." The pressure on her throat increased by the millisecond and before long, Cara found herself clawing at the man's hand. _

_ "__Stop it!" Jeremy yelled in the background. "Stop it, please! You're killing her!" Cara squeezed her eyes tight as her vision began to fade. Her legs twitched on their own and her nails dug into Torren's arm but still, his grip did not slacken. _

_ "__No." she heard herself say. "Please." Just as the word reached his ears, Torren released his hold on her and Cara dropped to the ground heavily. The coughing fit was no act as Cara struggled to draw in the necessary air. She placed a hand against the wall to her right and slowly lifted herself back to her feet. _

_ "__You know, I heard a rumor the other day." Torren crossed his arms and strolled around the room. "Apparently someone has been looking for me for the past month or two. Two couples." _

_ "__So what?" Jeremy's voice dripped with acid. Torren turned to face him. _

_ "__So isn't it a marvelous coincidence that you two land at my feet merely days after the supposed rumor?" Torren grabbed Jeremy's chin and moved his head side to side, examining the man. "These marks here, are they not from a helmet?" _

_ "__What are you talking about?" Jeremy's eyes danced towards Cara who was still in the process of regaining her senses. _

_ "__These scars. They're typically left on the jaws of soldiers…D'Haran soldiers." Cara's eyes shot open as she took in what he had said. Damn it! How could they have missed that? _

_ "__I've never been a soldier in my life. Let alone a D'Haran soldier." With his dark hair and dark eyes, Jeremy would have no trouble passing off as a Midlander. Cara on the other hand… _

_ "__Oh and I suppose people from the Midlands marry D'Harans often now, do they?" Torren let go of Jeremy and turned back to Cara as if expecting an explanation. _

_ "__You condemn us because we weren't raised in the same section of the boundary?" Cara scoffed, her voice slightly harsher than normal. "D'Harans and Midlanders have been co-mingling for years now." _

_ "__I don't need a history lesson from you, woman." Torren frowned and took a step closer. Cara took one back._

_ "__You have no right to keep us here!" Jeremy cried. _

_ "__Right?" Torren yelled back as he landed a solid kick to Jeremy's abdomen. "I have the right to do whatever I please to do!"_

_ "__No!" Cara hollered, taking as many steps forward as she could. She tugged at the chain, her wrists screaming in protest, in a futile attempt to get closer to Jeremy as Torren showered him with blows. "Let us go! Leave him alone!" _

_ "__Quiet!" Torren had enough of Cara's yelling and spun on his heel, the back of his hand meeting Cara's lip. She fell to the ground, tasting blood and dirt once more. The room fell silent. _

_ "__Jeremy." Cara called out to him only to receive nothing in response. She wiped at her mouth and brought herself to her knees before turning to look at where Jeremy had fallen. He was unconscious, Torren standing over him menacingly as if he were waiting for him to awaken so he could hurt him further. _

_ "__Jeremy's busy at the moment." Torren knelt down to her eye level. "While he rests for a little, why don't you tell me your name?" Cara stood to her full height which unfortunately was not nearly tall enough. Torren towered over her and there was never a time when Cara had wished for her Mord'Sith boots more. _

_ "__Go to hell." She spat at him, her blood hitting Torren's cheek. He wiped it off slowly and Cara knew what to expect when he was finished. She relaxed her body and exhaled slowly, knowing that this blow would most likely to delivered to her abdomen. She was not disappointed. Before she knew it, Cara was back on the ground, fighting to draw a breath. Torren fist had made contact with her rib cage and Cara knew that it had done a good deal of damage. She coughed and gasped, trying to make her response genuine but not overdo it at the same time. Before she could inhale again, Torren had grabbed the collar of her dress and hoisted her up, the chains on her wrists clanking in protest. He held her against the wall once again and came dangerously close. His arm pinning her torso to the wall left his other one free to explore her. It traveled down her sides, making a stop to grope her breasts, and to her waist. Cara struggled against him but to no avail. If only she still had her Agiel. As Torren's hand went past her waist and stopped to admire the firmness of her thighs, Cara knew what he would find. _

_ "__What's this?" he reached down lower and dipped his hand underneath her dress. His cold hand shocked her when it made contact with her flesh and as it travelled up her leg, Cara could almost hear her heartbeat quicken. "Another holster? What exactly did you need two for?" _

_ "__What do you think?" her hasty response was stupid. Her anger at the whole situation had gotten the best of her and she had forgotten to act afraid. Any woman caught in this situation would barely be able to speak yet here she was making sarcastic comments. Surely he would be suspicious of her now. Trying to recover from the mistake, Cara turned her head away from him and tried to push him off once more. When she failed, she allowed a slight whimper to escape her lips. _

_ "__I think that whatever you had in there didn't do you much good." Torren's hot breath tickled at her ear and his lips brushed up against her neck. She flinched, now desperate to get away from his touch. She thought that she could handle it as long as nobody she cared for knew. She thought that she would be used to it by now. She was wrong. Panic started to set in and she could do little to stop it. Her breathing increased and her heart pounded out of control as Torren's hands continued to touch parts of her that no one- except Ben- was able to. Her hands trembled and her eyes frantically searched the room for a way of escape. She found none. _

_ "__Don't." her voice was small and Cara was immediately embarrassed by it. _

_ "__Mmm." Torren exhaled as his lips made contact with her now exposed collarbone. Cara instinctively reacted, her body jerking away, causing him to be pushed back slightly. Seeing the opportunity, Cara brought up a knee and introduced it to what lay between Torren's legs. The man howled and sunk to the ground like a rock thrown into a pond. Cara acted quick, cocking her leg back for yet another blow. It hit the tyrant square in the chest, causing him to cough and turn over but still, she was not satisfied. She leaned back once again but just before her foot made contact with a vital area, she felt Torren's hand wrap around it and yank forward. She fell to the ground hard, the shackles at her wrists drawing blood and her head slamming against the wall behind her. Torren climbed on top of her and knelt on her thighs. _

_ "__Get off of me, you filthy pig!" she yelled only to be met with a closed fist. Her nose __spilled__a river of blood, emptying into her mouth and hindering her other senses. Torren continued to administer blow after blow until finally, she stopped resisting. Barely conscious, Cara forced her eyes open only to see Torren begin to stand. Blood poured around her and Cara was certain that it was all hers. She turned herself over and let out a groan before straining to hear what he said. _

_ "__When I return, I expect that the two of you will be ready to cooperate." He wiped specks of Cara's blood off of his face and exited swiftly, bolting the door behind him. _

_ "__Cara." She heard Jeremy's voice somewhere behind her and felt a rush of embarrassment at the thought that he had seen her beaten. That, and all other thoughts, slowly dissipated as she let out one last cough and allowed the familiar darkness to take over. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

_Cara was startled awake by the sounds of screaming. She tried to shoot to her feet only to be reminded of her current state by a rush of nausea and dizziness. She grimaced as she placed a hand on the wall to lower herself back down. Her vision was blurry around the edges and she had to work twice as hard to move her head to the desired location. When her eyes adjusted, she took in the sight of Jeremy hanging from the ceiling, blood pouring down his arms and onto the floor as the shackles broke his skin. A stranger stood in front of him with his back to Cara. The man was short and momentarily reminded her of Alek. She couldn't see what he was doing to Jeremy that had caused that horrific scream. _

_ "__Jeremy." She couldn't tell if her voice was loud enough but the strange man stopped whatever he was doing and turned, a sadistic smile dancing along his features. _

_ "__Come say hello to your husband." He stepped aside and allowed Cara a full view of his handiwork. The first thing that caught her attention was a recently made brand in the center of Jeremy's bare chest. It was identical to the one they had found on Dahlia after Torren released her. It still sizzled, filling the room with the putrid stench of burned flesh. Cara's gaze travelled to Jeremy's hands, where the majority of the blood was coming from, and saw that he had no fingernails left. They were scattered around him, decorating the floor. While the rest of his injuries were most likely internal, Cara did not find herself revolted by the sight; she had seen worse; she had __done__ worse, but still the performance must continue. _

_ "__Jeremy!" she cried. "What have you done to him, you monster?!" Cara took two steps towards the man only to be stopped by the ever-present chain. She tugged on it violently, appearing desperate to comfort her husband while in reality, all she wanted was to comfort a friend. It was her fault he was here, her fault that they would most likely die in this pit. Suddenly, the chain slackened and Cara stumbled forward. Not caring to look back to see how she had been set free, she immediately launched herself at the hanging man. The second she did, his own constraints were broken, leaving Cara to bear his full weight or fall to the ground. Slowly, she placed him on the ground, ignoring her own aching body, and propped him against the wall. _

_ "__Enjoy what little time you have left together." The torturer chuckled as he locked them in the room once more. _

_ "__Cara." Jeremy groaned as she patted his face to wake him up. "That was…pretty convincing." _

_ "__Don't speak." She demanded as she glanced around the room for any small amount of water. Nothing. _

_ "__Since when do wives…tell their husbands what to do?" The man winced at every syllable and Cara admonished him with a glare._

_ "__Since you married me." She held his shoulders in place to keep him from falling over. _

_"__Someone warn Ben." He tried to smile at his own joke._

_"__Jeremy, I'm so-" _

_ "__No." he opened his eyes wider, his dark gaze sharpening. "This isn't…your fault." _

_ "__Yes it is." Cara lowered her gaze. "I chose you. This whole mission was my-" _

_ "__Cara, stop." He whispered and placed a shaky, bloody hand on her cheek. Surprised by the intimate contact, Cara obeyed. "They could be listening." _

_ "__You're right." She found herself whispering back. "Just sit back. I'm going to get us out of here."_

_ "__I know." Jeremy sighed and rested his head against Cara's shoulder. She placed her hands in his and brought her knees to her chest to make them seem more credible and waited for him to fall into a dreamless sleep before allowing her mind to wander. _

_Hours passed and Cara eventually heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She scooted closer to Jeremy and closed her eyes as she waited for Torren to reenter the room. He did- loudly- and Cara pretended to be startled awake. _

_ "__Good morning." _

_ "__He needs water." Cara's dry voice informed the giant of a man. She squeezed Jeremy's hand in an effort to wake him up but he would have none of it. Cara's worry was for the brand on his chest and the fact that it had turned a bright reddish color in the hours that had passed. If infected, she had no idea how to clean it. _

_ "__Tell me, how do you know this man?" Torren crossed his arms and began to pace the room. _

_ "__He'll die if you don't let me help him." She ignored the question, deeming it too stupid to reply to. Torren did not approve. _

_ "__Wrong answer." He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her once golden hair. Dragging her backwards, he reattached the metal cuffs on her wrists and returned to Jeremy. _

_ "__No, wait stop!" she cried as Torren secured the unconscious man to the chains dangling from the wall. The scene was all too familiar for Cara. _

_ "__How do you know him?" Torren asked again, his voice hinting at a hidden fury. _

_ "__Please, I told you." Cara begged. "He's my husband. We met almost ten years ago in-" _

_ "__Liar." Torren picked up an object from the table the previous man had left behind. It was littered with an assortment of torture devices that Cara was obviously familiar with. She recognized the one Torren had chosen and her eyes widened. _

_ "__I swear to you, I'm not lying!" she yelled, combating the restraints that held her in place. "Don't!" The sickening sound of bone breaking and fresh tearing was partially drawn out by Jeremy's startled scream as blood streamed from his hand like a collapsed dam. Cara closed her eyes as the screams reverberated in her soul, tearing her heart to pieces. Jeremy continued to cry out even after the bleeding stopped and Cara couldn't help but stare at the result of the torture; Jeremy's ring finger- coincidentally the one that held his wedding band- lay severed on the floor in front of her. She didn't even try to stop the flow of tears that streamed down her face. _

_ "__Do not test me." Torren pointed the bloodied tool at her. Cara allowed herself to go limp as she stared at the detached digit and listened to Jeremy's whimpers. Torren approached her and used the tool to raise her chin, meeting her eyes with his own. The idea of Jeremy's blood on her face sent chills down Cara's spine. _

_ "__Tell. Me." Torren emphasized each word by pressing the instrument against Cara's jugular. _

_ "__You're sick." She breathed. She knew that no matter what she told him, they were dead. If she admitted to being a Mord'Sith and told Torren that Jeremy was indeed, a soldier, they would die slowly and painfully only to have their heads delivered to Richard and Kahlan. If not, they would be tortured to the brink of death and then pushed over the edge when he grew tired of them. Either way, Cara no longer considered freedom an option. Ironic, wasn't it; that she would escape one tyrant to be murdered in a similar fashion by another? She almost laughed out loud until thoughts of her family entered her mind. The family that was about to grow would certainly miss her. They would search for her and for Jeremy until they could search no more and then they would grieve for her. Cara was strangely comforted by the thought. _

_ "__Cara?" Jeremy's broken voice called out for her. _

_ "__I'm here, Jeremy." She responded, looking past Torren's irate expression. She wished that there was a way to tell him that no matter he did to her, the mission was of greater importance; that torture was something she was accustomed to and not to give the man anything he asked for. _

_ "__That's right, Jeremy." Torren straightened himself. "She's still here. If you want to keep it like that, I suggest you tell me exactly what I want to know or the next time you see her will be after I carve her up into little, bite-sized pieces." _

_ "__I will…kill you." Jeremy threatened weakly and Cara prepared herself for whatever was coming her way. Torren tapped the soldier's cheeks and forced him to stay awake. The D'Harans looked at each other with stoic expressions, understanding conveyed through their expressions. That was when Cara knew that their secret was safe; that Jeremy understood and valued the importance of their task just as much as she did. She smiled wholeheartedly at him before a new, blinding pain shot through her. For the first time since she was a little girl, Cara allowed her body the one release it never got; she screamed. _

_After both their voices were gone and their throats burned from the effort, both bodies were unchained and left to fall to the ground. They both groaned as their beaten forms hit solid dirt and remained unmoving until their captors left. Cara was the first to raise an arm and begin to lift herself. She coughed and felt the burn marks she had received tug in protest. Torren had developed a new device; one that Cara had never even heard of before. It sent wave after wave of shocking pain through every nerve in her body and now, Cara found that she could barely control her limbs. Her arms failed her and she collapsed to the ground once again. Wordlessly, Jeremy crawled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. The two helped one another to the wall and nearly cried when they could finally rest against it. They turned their heads to examine each other closely. Cara's dress had been destroyed. The only part left completely intact was the back; the rest was ornamented with slashes and tears. The hairs at the root of her head were drenched in sweat- much like his- and the braids that once adorned her head were now nowhere to be found but as awful as she looked, Jeremy was worse. Now missing four fingers, the excessive blood loss was taking its toll. Cara had no means to sanitize his wounds and that was without taking into account the brand on his chest that had now turned yellow. Leftover tears brimmed on the corner of her eyes. _

_ "__No." Jeremy demanded with a huff. "We will…get out." _

_ "__Jeremy." Cara shook her head, not believing that he was still thinking positively. _

_ "__We will." He attempted to take in a breath but began coughing violently. Blood appeared on the hand he used to cover his mouth and Cara knew it wasn't from his external injuries. She fought back a wave of tears as the thought of Jeremy dying sunk in. _

_ "__Forgive me." She pleaded. Jeremy looked at her as if she were crazy. _

_ "__Nothing to…forgive." He placed a hand over hers and squeezed. She dropped her head on his shoulder, suddenly exhausted from the conversation, and listened to him struggle to breathe. "Tell her…tell her I love her." _

_ "__What?" Cara's head jerked forward at the sentence. _

_ "__Tell her." Jeremy repeated. "I've loved her for…forever." _

_ "__Who, Jeremy?" she asked. "Who should I tell?" _

_ "__Andrea." Jeremy spoke the name as if it could heal all his wounds. "Flowers." _

_ "__Jeremy, stay awake." Cara begged as she shook him with all her remaining strength. _

_ "__Tell her." _

_ "__I promise, I'll tell her. Just stay awake." She continued to pester the man, watching as his eyelids closed slowly. "No, you can't leave me." _

_ "__Cara." He breathed, his eyes already closed. _

_ "__Yes?" she grabbed his face in between her hands. "What is it? Tell me, Jeremy!" _

_ "__Live." Jeremy sighed and went limp in Cara's arms. _

_ "__No!" she cried. "You can't do this! Jeremy, no!" she placed her fingers against his neck and felt a faint pulse. "Help! Please, help him!" to her surprise, the door creaked open and two guards wearing makeshift armor approached the two. They grabbed Jeremy by the underarms and dragged him out. _

_ "__Don't worry, Cara." Torren's voice sounded behind the departing men. "We'll make sure he gets all the rites he deserves." _

_ "__You son of a bitch!" she screamed and hoisted herself up. "I will kill you!" _

_ "__Funny." Torren chuckled as two men got in Cara's way, tugging her arms behind her back and tying her hands together. "That's exactly what he said. You know, I was rather surprised at the distance you were willing to go to fool me. Those screams…" He took a deep breath, a smile tugging at his lips as he recalled the sounds that had filled the hallways. "It almost worked." _

_ "__You will die for everything you've done!" Cara shouted down the hallway as the guards at her back forced her out of the room she had spent Spirits-know how many days. _

_ "__And how would you know everything I've done?" Torren smiled coyly. "I thought you were just a housewife." _

_ "__You murdered Jeremy!" she struggled against the bonds only to have a fistful of her hair taken into a guard's fist. He led her like a dog on a short leash down the hallway. _

_ "__And so many more." He commented without even a glance back. "You know what to do." He told his guards. "Tell me, Cara; how would you like to know what it feels like to be hunted?" _

_ "__I will find you." She growled just loud enough for him to hear. "And I will end you." A bag was thrown over her head as Torren's face contorted into a sickening grin and Cara knew that she would never be able to make good on her promises. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

_They trudged through the woods Cara and Jeremy had camped in for what seemed like hours. Although the pain from Torren's torture had dulled, Cara's limbs felt unbelievably weak and had to be lifted back up by the guards multiple times. She would stumble over something she couldn't see and they would chuckle behind her before yanking her upwards by either her hair or the collar of her dress. She didn't know how many or how equipped her captors were but she vowed to cause them each a great deal of pain before the end. _

_ "__We're almost there." A foul voice whispered in her ear, his glee evident. Cara tossed her shoulders side to side, trying to get the man's hands off of her. _

_ "__I wonder what Lord Torren wanted with her anyway." A younger, less vicious voice pondered. _

_ "__Oh, Elijah." Another chuckled. "Look at her. What do you think he wanted?" _

_ "__But they didn't do-" _

_ "__Shut up, boy." The first voice ordered and everyone immediately quieted. "We are not in the position to question Lord Torren's orders. He wants her gone so we get rid of her; understood?" _

_ "__Yes, sir." The others voiced together. A thought clicked in Cara's head as she heard the conversation: they didn't know she was Mord'Sith. Torren had taken the proper measures to defend himself from her yet he withheld such crucial information from his men. Oh well, they would die ignorant. Cara would not mourn their loss. _

_ "__Here we are." The man in charge announced and Cara heard the echo of their footsteps as well as slight condensation dripping. They were in a cave. The backs of her knees were kicked, sending her straight to the ground and the bag was removed. Cara blinked rapidly, forcing herself to adjust to the lighting before the men could hurt her further. _

_ "__We hope you enjoyed your stay with us." A skinny, redheaded man snickered. _

_ "__Be sure to give our regards to your husband." The first voice said. The others laughed but Cara turned to focus her gaze on their leader. "When the Keeper asks who sent you, tell him it was Brandon." _

_ "__You're under the impression that I intend to die today." Cara scoffed. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into." The four men burst into laughter. _

_ "__One woman against the four of us." Elijah sneered. "The odds aren't exactly fair." _

_ "__I couldn't agree more." Cara growled and rushed forward, her legs still shaky. She ran, headfirst into the belly of one of the soldiers. He grunted and reached out for her, only he was too late. Cara had moved past him and towards Brandon. Her hands still bound behind her back, Cara's offense was limited and her attackers were fully aware of her handicap. Brandon pulled out a knife and showed it to her slowly. _

_ "__We were going to kill you quickly." He shrugged. "Thank you for making it more fun." _

_ "__Oh, the fun's just begun boys." Cara promised them. Brandon lunged and she dodged to the right only to be met with a kick to the back of her leg. She stumbled but didn't fall. Instead she turned on her heel and swiped the man's feet from under him. She jumped, aimed correctly and crushed the redhead's windpipe with her boot. _

_ "__Thomas!" someone shouted and let out an enraged cry. Cara felt the impact of another body landing on hers, knocking the wind from her lungs. The man rained his fists down on her, hitting her ribs and cheeks, until she managed to flip them over and place her knee over his neck. Repeating the action, she pressed down until she felt a faint pop and knew he was dead. _

_ "__You bitch!" Elijah cried, the boy finally furious enough to actually attack her. Cara scrambled to her feet, knowing that she was still outnumbered and unequipped. Elijah and Brandon surrounded her, rage marked clearly on their faces at the death of their friends. _

_ "__You don't have to die." Cara breathed. "Just leave and I will not pursue you." _

_ "__Pursue?!" Brandon cried. "You just murdered Thomas and Ashford!" _

_ "__And you helped murder Jeremy!" she shouted back. "Listen to me, Torren is fighting a losing war. You will all die if you align yourselves with him." _

_ "__Lord Torren's vision is legendary!" Brandon announced, his arms outspread. "He will eradicate the vermin that inhabit that pathetic palace and replace them with actual nobility; people who deserve to be in power!" _

_ "__Like himself?" Cara asked. "He serves only himself, how do you not see that?!" _

_ "__That's a lie!" Elijah chimed in. "Lord Torren cares for us." _

_ "__Oh really?" Cara raised an eyebrow. "Is that why he sent the four of you in here with a Mord'Sith?" _

_ "__You're-you're not…" Elijah's eyes widened as he took several small steps back. _

_ "__Oh, but I am." Cara announced proudly. "Now turn around and walk-" _

_ "__Do you think we're afraid of you?!" Brandon asked. _

_ "__You should be. I've killed thousands of men like you; desperate and wanting to please a master that couldn't care if they lived or died." _

_ "__Shut up!" Brandon demanded. "You're nothing but a filthy whore of Richard Rahl. What do you know about love and loyalty?" _

_ "__I suggest you-" _

_ "__I said shut up." Brandon approached her slowly, his knife glistening in the cave's light. "I'll carve you up and send you back to your Lord Rahl in pieces. How do you think he'd like that?" _

_ "__He'd hunt you until the end of your days." Cara told the man. "And then he'd make you wish your mother had never opened her legs for your father." _

_ "__Enough." Brandon grew tired of the conversation. "Any last words?" _

_ "__I should be asking you the same." Cara shifted her stance and prepared for the brute of a man to tackle her. Brandon lunged forward, knife in hand, and swung at her, missing by a hair. Cara kicked the knife away and heard it sail down the small cliff behind him. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Elijah had her in a headlock, slowly closing off her airway and Brandon was quickly recovering. Cara did the only thing she could; she swung her head back and collided it with the front of Elijah's. The boy grunted and fell backwards, blood pouring from his nose. Cara dove for his side where a knife still lay in its scabbard. She quickly took it out and started working at the rope that bound her hands. She wasn't quick enough and Brandon had caught sight of her. He kicked her down and wrestled the knife from her bloody hands. _

_ "__Time to die." He snarled and placed the knife against her throat. Cara's heart dropped, the possibility of dying at the hands of these feral men suddenly becoming too real. She saw Elijah standing before her, no doubt mirroring Brandon's hateful expression, and took her only option. With a grunt, she threw herself and Brandon backwards, sending both bodies tumbling down into the cave. She heard Brandon scream and felt the jagged edge of the rocks smash against her already bruised form before she landed hard and finally, heard nothing at all. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone had a fun and safe 4th of July! Enjoy the update.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

_Cara didn't remember the last time she had felt such intense pain. Before she even opened her eyes, an excruciating wave washed over her, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to moisten. She opened her mouth, desperate for clean air and received a small amount of dirt and dust instead. She fought the urge to cough and struggled to open her eyes. There was a layer of debris over her and she had wipe at her eyes before she could actually see but when she did, she recalled what had put her in this situation. Cara lay on the solid ground of a deep cave gazing up at the spot she had thrown herself- and the now dead Brandon. His form lay broken beside her and Cara's first thought was that that could have just as easily been her. It was a miracle she had survived a fall from that height at all, let alone the rocky way down. She turned her head, testing her range of motion and immediately regretted it. Already feeling the blood pooling at the back of her head, Cara tried hard to ignore the ever-present throbbing. She reached out and grabbed the knife that had fallen closer to her and worked to free herself before placing a hand on the ground and slowly lifting herself up. Gasping at the effort it took, Cara reached out and quickly took hold of the cave wall before she collapsed once more. She groaned as her vision faded and sharp pains shot through her abdomen. The sound echoed and Cara flinched at the noise. She leaned against the side of the cave and forced herself to take slow breaths. The task was not easily accomplished and Cara eventually grew tired of it. She eased herself off the wall and began limping towards what she assumed to be an exit until a distant roar penetrated her ears. Cara's eyes widened and she finally understood what Torren had asked her. 'How would you like to know what it feels like to be hunted?' _

_ "__Spirits be damned." Cara whispered and closed her eyes as another creature responded to the first, this one much too close. She quickly stumbled away from where Brandon's body lay and hid behind a pile of small boulders. Suddenly, a large, horned beast rounded the corner. Its eyes were white, its skin thick and leathery and Cara knew what it was. Shadrin; blind creatures of the night that hunted with supernatural hearing and kept their prey until the sun went down. Cara watched as the beast's ears perked upwards and its nose worked in full gear. It sensed another's presence. Cara knew that, especially in her condition, coming face to face with a shadrin would mean certain death. She held her breath and forced her back against the furthest corner of the cave, ignoring the constant stabbing pains. The shadrin opened it mouth to reveal dozens of razor sharp teeth and leaned down. It sniffed the ground and found the small pool of blood Cara had left behind. It knew. Cara managed to cover her ears before a loud, earth shattering roar shook the walls of the cave. The shadrin paced back and forth until suddenly, it stopped in front of Brandon's body. It pounded its chest in victory and grabbed the corpse by the neck. If he had been alive before, the meaty claws of the beast would have surely ended his miserable life. Cara found pleasure in the thought and watched the beast march away with its victim. It was only after the heavy footsteps could no longer be heard did Cara release the breath she had been holding and drop to the ground in despair. There was no way past a cave full of shadrins; no way would she be able to make it home to Ben and Aria and Kahlan. An overwhelming urge to cry came over her and she debated letting it take over. It would be so easy; so easy to simply sit there, cry and wait for the monsters to come for her, but easy had never been the way of Cara Mason. She swallowed her would-be tears and compelled herself to stand. Once again on her feet, Cara's eyes danced around for any sign of natural light. She could climb up and out from where she had come but the chances of making it up a small cliff without falling were slim. One slip up, one sound and the shadrins would be on her. Her vision spinning, Cara chose the opposite way the shadrin had taken Brandon and began stumbling her way through the maze. She recalled Kahlan telling her of the time she had narrowly escaped a shadrin and how terrifying the experience had been for her. The pain in her ribs dulled her senses and Cara soon found that her eyes her closing. She placed a hand at her side and pressed, irritating the broken bones and forcing her body to stay conscious. She didn't know how long she walked but it had to have been the whole length of the cave and still, there was no sign of light. The sun was setting quickly and soon, Cara would be left in complete darkness and at the mercy of the cave's inhabitants. She tripped and landed on her knees, a loud groan escaping her lips as her entire body screamed in protest. Fully aware of her mistake, Cara rapidly scurried to the side of the cave. There had to have been one close by and surely enough, seconds later came the heavy footsteps of Cara's new companion. The shadrin's blind eyes danced wildly as its ears twitched. Cara forced the stories she had heard about these creature's bloodlust and never-ending hunger out of her mind as it turned and faced her. It took a step forward and Cara could feel its hot, rancid breath on her face. Another step and there would be nothing she could do. It leaned forward, its nose and mouth wet with blood, and began to sniff the air surrounding the woman. Cara held her breath, unable to remember the last time she had been this terrified, and prayed to the Spirits she had spent a lifetime cursing. The shadrin huffed a rotten breath and Cara jumped, sending another cutting pain across her body. She closed her eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity as the monster bared its teeth, the flesh of its previous victim still stuck in between them. She saw the creature lean back slightly, giving her room to exhale a slow breath, and for a moment, Cara thought she was in the clear. She was wrong. The creature bellowed and Cara, thankfully, had the foresight to dive out of the way as a large claw dented the rock she had been pressed against. She rolled away, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes from the pain, and began to run as fast as she could. The beast hollered, not two strides behind, and gave chase. Cara forgot all about being silent and cried out as her toe stubbed a rock and was sent crashing to the ground. The shadrin was on her before she could think and pinned her arms to the floor. She kicked and thrashed her head back and forth, all to no avail. Her only thought was that she preferred to die at the hands of a monster than at Brandon and Elijah's. The crushing weight of the beast rendered her lungs completely useless and sent black spots dancing across her vision. Cara opened her mouth, madly trying to draw in one last breath, and brought a knee to the beast's chest. She shoved backwards hard, trying to forget about the pain, and shimmied out from under it. The shadrin lashed out, its claw catching her thigh, ripping through flesh and grating bone. Cara let out a strangled wail but continued to crawl backwards and away from the enraged creature. She glanced behind her for a moment and by the time she finished examining her surroundings, the shadrin had pounced on top of her. She felt something pierce her skin near her bellybutton but had no time to remove whatever it was. She rolled onto her side, fighting to avoid the monster's massive horns, and took hold of the nearest rock. Grunting with effort, she slammed the object onto the creature's head over and over and over again until finally, it lay still with a whimper. Cara's breathing was erratic and broken as she used the last of her strength to crawl out from underneath the fallen creature. Her arms failed her once she was free and the last thing Cara felt was her own, warm blood collecting all around her._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

_"__Cara." A faint voice echoed. "Get up." She tried to inhale only to be stopped by the blinding pain in her ribs. It felt as if someone had poured a bucket of lava down her throat. Cara groaned, unable to fully intake her surroundings as her vision was clouded. The voice persisted until she opened her eyes but saw no one. It seemed to move from one corner of the cave to another as she slowly tried to lift her broken form. _

_ "__Stop." She placed a hand on her aching head only to feel an alarming amount of blood dripping from the back. "Show yourself." _

_ "__Oh Cara," the voice replied and she frantically searched the area for its owner. It was familiar and male and Cara couldn't help but feel as if she were missing something obvious. "Don't you recognize me?" _

_ "__Who-" her question was cut short as she raised her head and latched gazes with a very familiar face. Hayden. "You…you're dead." _

_ "__And?" the boy crouched down to her level and Cara couldn't help but flinch away. Was this a trick? "Calm down." _

_ "__You're not real." She tried to convince herself as Hayden smiled and beamed his perfect teeth at her. He was wearing exactly the same outfit as he was the day he died and Cara couldn't help the flashback that played in her head. How she tried to bring him back with the Breath of Life; how she failed and almost killed her sisters because of it. _

_ "__Am I?" Hayden smiled the way he used to when he was trying to annoy her. It didn't work this time. _

_ "__You can't be real." She shook her head slowly, grimacing at the pain that radiated throughout her body. _

_ "__Cara, you need to get out of here." His tone grew serious causing her dilated gaze to shift back to him. "You have to be there. You have to be there since I'm not." _

_ "__She…" Cara briefly entertained the notion of talking to her hallucination. "She needs __you__." _

_ "__Right now, she needs __you__." Hayden offered her a hand and Cara frowned at it. Could she touch a ghost? "You need to fight, General." With that, she reached out and grasped the extended hand. Hayden smiled widely and seemed to lean backwards into nothingness, pulling her to her feet. Cara jolted awake, still lying in the exact spot she had lost consciousness in. _

_ "__Hayden?" she groaned and repeated the excruciating process of rising to her knees. She hissed as her vision blurred and flopped before raising herself further. As she glanced around the now darkened cave, Cara realized that Hayden was, indeed, a hallucination brought on by her more than obvious concussion. She sighed, more than slightly disappointed, and leaned against the wall as she slowly began her journey to the forest outside. _

_ "__I'm telling you, this isn't right." Dahlia paced the campsite she and Chris had built three days ago. "Cara's never late." _

_ "__I'm sure they're just-" _

_ "__No." the Mord'Sith whisked a few strands of hair out of her face, unaccustomed to it being in her way. "We have to go look for them." _

_ "__Dahlia, you need to-" _

_ "__Do __not__ tell me to relax." She pointed a finger at him and glared menacingly before kneeling down to begin packing her things. It had been nearly a week that the four had split up and almost four days since they agreed to regroup. There was no doubt in Dahlia's mind: something tragic had befallen her sister. "Feel free to stay here if-" _

_ "__There's no way I'm letting you go out there alone." Dahlia raised her head to say that no one need to __let__ her do anything only to see that the captain already had his pack on his shoulders. She smiled slightly before mounting her horse and galloping off in search of the rest of the group. _

_The sun was beginning to rise. Cara had hiked all night, her body slowly but surely giving into its desire for rest. She stumbled and landed face first into a small pond. Turning her head, Cara opened her mouth and allowed the water to moisten her dry throat. She was too tired to swallow it, too tired to lift her head and too tired to continue. The hot liquid worked itself into her ear, creating an intricate array of sounds that she was more than happy to listen to for eternity. She used the last of her strength to probe around the wound in her abdomen and felt the foreign object embedded into her skin once more. It was hard and obviously sharp but Cara had no energy or desire to remove it. She had stopped feeling the pain from her injuries hours ago; now only a dull numbness took her and she knew that she could go no further. A small voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to get up; to fight until she died, but she simply couldn't. Cara didn't doubt that within a matter of hours, some predator- whether it be animal or man- would stroll by and do with her as it pleased. She just hoped she was dead by then. She opened her eyes for what she was sure to be the last time and took in the beauty of the forest around her. The trees, birds and small animals that inhabited the area made her smile as much as she could. At least she would die somewhere peaceful. She began to think of Kahlan and Aria and Ben and Richard; all the people she regretted leaving behind. If only she could see them one last time. If only she could tell them just how much they had meant to her. Silent tears made their way down the side of her face and mingled with the forest water as she imagined their faces when they learned of her demise. Aria's child would lose yet another member of their endangered family. Cara let out of a sob that sounded more like cough and shut her eyes tightly. The darkness behind her lids seemed more inviting than ever so she kept her eyes shut. She was too exhausted to open them when she heard the rustling of leaves around her. She was too weak to fight the hands that lifted and tossed her over broad shoulders. She was too far gone to acknowledge the words that were spoken._

_ "__Hold on Cara. Just hold on."_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, haven't been home in a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

_ "__Someone please help us!" Dahlia cried as she rushed into an inn. Chris had carried Cara to their horses once they discovered her unconscious body and together, the three had ridden hard to the nearest town. Luckily, Cara had remained unresponsive during the trip, Spirits know how much pain the hard ride would have caused her if she had been awake. "My sister, she's hurt!" _

_ "__Where?" an elderly man rose from a stool at the bar and approached her. Dahlia was surprised at how quickly someone had offered assistance until she remembered that she was no longer looked the part of a Mord'Sith. _

_ "__Outside. My husband is with her." She added the last part quickly and led the man to where Chris had taken the horses. Cara still in his arms, the captain paid the stable boy to look after the beasts while the man ushered the 'couple' down the street and into a one story home. _

_ "__Put her in there." He demanded as he gathered a handful of materials. Dahlia followed the captain as he gingerly placed the unconscious blonde on the bed and immediately moved out of the man's way. _

_ "__What happened?" he asked as he began cutting away at her clothes. _

_ "__We don't know." Chris explained as Dahlia watched, her eyes brimming with tears at the sight of her sister. "We were separated in the forest and we found her three days later." _

_ "__Dear Spirits." The man uttered as he took in Cara's multiple injuries. Dahlia swallowed hard as she counted the cuts and bruises- as well as a few foreign marks- that adorned her sister's body. The man removed what was left of the dress and left Cara in nothing but makeshift shorts and the top half of the garment and Dahlia frowned at what was underneath. Something was nested deep into Cara's side, dried blood surrounding it on all sides. Three large gashes seemed imprinted on Cara's left thigh, revealing the bone underneath and Dahlia wondered how she had even been able to stand with such an injury. _

_ "__Who are you?" she heard Chris ask the stranger. He clearly wasn't comfortable with an outsider seeing Cara in such a state. _

_ "__The local doctor." The old man replied without looking away. "Dale." _

_ "__Can you help her?" Dahlia asked, the desperation in her voice obvious. _

_ "__I will try, dear one." The way he spoke reminded her painfully of the First Wizard. _

_ "__Please." Dale turned to address the two. "I need room."_

_ "__I'm not leaving her." Dahlia planted herself firmly. Dale turned to Chris and the officer sighed before leaving the room. Dahlia was secretly glad he did, not wanting anyone to see Cara so vulnerable. She knew that when the woman awoke, she would be furious if anyone had seen something they weren't meant to; __when__ she awoke. _

_ "__If you're going to stay, I need your help." Dale wet the cloth with what she assumed to be alcohol. "I need you to pull out whatever that is." He pointed to the object in Cara's side. Dahlia nodded and grasped it with both hands before yanking it out fast. Cara's mouth opened and a slight gasp escaped her lips. _

_ "__It's me, Cara." Dahlia spoke to her as Dale compacted the wound with bandages. "Open your eyes. Look at me." She took the blonde's hand in hers and squeezed until she got a response. Cara's eyes blink rapidly as she tried to adjust to the room. _

_ "__Dah…Dahlia?" She frowned, apparently not trusting her vision._

_ "__I'm here. You're safe now." Dahlia assured her. _

_ "__We need to clean that head wound." Dale's voice was far too loud for Cara's liking and she grimaced in reply. "Lift her up." Dahlia went to do so and just as she removed Cara's shoulders from the bed, the woman's breath hitched and her grip tightened. _

_ "__She can't." Dahlia announced and wildly searched amongst the bruises for an explanation. _

_ "__Her ribs." Dale ran a hand through his silver hair. "We need to bind them." _

_ "__Cara." Dahlia drew her attention once more. "Listen to me, this is going to hurt, alright?" She received no response as Cara's head lolled to the side. Hopefully she wouldn't feel what was coming. Dale probed at her abdomen until he found the first set of broken ribs. When he pressed down and to the side, Cara let out a closed mouth scream, surprising both the doctor and Dahlia. The brunette was shocked at how much pain Cara had to be in. Her most recent memory of Cara's screams was not one she wanted to look back at. _

_ "__Hey." Dale snapped her out of her trance once he was finished setting the ribs. "Tie this tightly around her. Very tightly." Dahlia, well versed in what to do in situations like these, did as she was told and soon, the pain of the ordeal caused the blonde's eyes to roll to the back of her head and her body to go limp. Dale watched Dahlia work and observed her stone expression with curiosity. _

_ "__What are you looking at?" her once friendly disposition gone, replaced by the real Dahlia. "Do something." _

_ "__Pass me that bowl." Dahlia turned and practically tossed the object at the man. She watched as he cleaned the wounds on Cara's leg and applied the paste to the area before stitching the three slashes closed and wrapping the leg with bandages soaked in alcohol. Dale then moved around the bed and examined Cara's still bleeding head. _

_ "__Help her." Dahlia demanded and Dale looked up at her in surprise. Suddenly, the man felt afraid of this strange woman and rose defensively. _

_ "__I'm trying." He said. "Head wounds are unpredictable. There's not much I can do besides-" _

_ "__Help her." Dahlia emphasized the words with two steps closer to the man. She towered over him even without her Mord'Sith boots and could tell that she had thoroughly frightened him. _

_ "__Dahlia." Chris' voice sounded from the doorway. She spun, anger dancing in her eyes at the interruption. "Let's give Dale some room, darling." Chris took her hand, ignoring the murderous glare she shot him and led her away. _

_ "__What in the name of-" _

_ "__If you scare him off they'll be no one left to help Cara." He explained swiftly. "We got her here, now all we have to do is wait." _

_ "__I'm not too good at waiting." Dahlia huffed and crossed her arms. Chris smiled. _

_ "__I can see that." He continued to hold her hand and knelt in front of her when she took a seat. "She's going to be ok." _

_ "__How do you know that?" _

_ "__I'm sure you of all people know how hard that woman's head is." Chris took great pride in the small smile Dahlia allowed. "Everything's going to work out." _

_ "__Ok." She nodded her head and suddenly felt the overwhelming sense to fall into the man's arms. Chris' dark green eyes met hers and Dahlia could almost hear her heartbeat accelerate. His hand still in hers, the two held their breaths and waited for something to happen. What was she doing?! Dahlia mentally shook her head, trying- and failing- to clear it of the fog that Christopher Knox seemed to put there. Where did all these girlish thoughts come- Dahlia's internal debate halted the moment that Chris' lips met hers in a heated union. She gasped against him and tightened her hold on his hand before reciprocating. The once sweet kiss turned passionate quickly; their tongues battling for dominance and neither remembered exactly what had brought them to this house in the first place. Dahlia's hand wound its way in Chris' dark hair just as his caressed her sides, sending sparks of pleasure through each body. It was only when they ran out of breath did the couple break their embrace, wide eyes waiting for the other to speak. Seconds passed until they realized that there were no words for what had happened and Chris merely offered her a smile before taking the seat beside her and waiting for Dale to bring them good news._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

_Cara slowly came awake to the sound of something being dropped in water. She opened her mouth slightly, taking in as much air as she dared without causing too much pain. A handful of shaky breaths were taken before whoever was in the room noticed that she was awake. _

_ "__Cara." A stranger's voice said. "Be still." A warm hand was placed on her forehead and she flinched, her eyes bolting open to stare blankly at the man. Her blue met his worn out grey and Cara could tell that he was no threat. _

_ "__Who-" _

_ "__My name is Dale. Your sister and her husband found you in the forest." The old man used a wooden spoon to mix a concoction together before placing the glass against her lips. Cara debated whether or not she should drink it until she saw two packs identical to the ones she and Jeremy had carried. Dahlia and Chris were here. "Drink, it'll help the pain." Cara did as she was told and swallowed the thick liquid, grimacing at the foul taste. _

_ "__Where…" Cara inhaled sharply. "Where's Dahlia?" _

_ "__They fell asleep a few hours after you arrived. I offered them the bedroom down the hall." Dale was too busy cleaning up his supplies to notice the frown that crossed Cara's face. Chris and Dahlia sleeping in the same bed? Surely she was missing something. _

_ "__Have to see them." She struggled to lift her head only to be forced back down by Dale's insistent hands. _

_ "__You are in no position to go anywhere." He pointed a finger at her sternly. "I'll go wake them. Don't move." Cara's eyelids drooped as the old man left the room. Ignoring the massive amount of pain that coursed through her body was no longer an option; the numbness now gone, the only thing Cara could focus on was holding her breath long enough to avoid more pain. _

_ "__Cara." Dahlia's voice called from the doorway and the blonde moved her head slowly to meet her sister's gaze. "Thank the Spirits." _

_ "__Dahlia." Cara felt the woman place her hand on hers and smiled faintly. _

_ "__How are you feeling?" Chris asked from the other side of her bed. _

_ "__Fantastic." She cleared her throat before trying to shift her body. _

_ "__Cara, stop moving. You'll only hurt yourself." Dahlia insisted, her concern for the woman obvious in her eyes. _

_ "__We have to get back." Cara caught a glimpse of Dale lurking at the door. "Mother and Father will be worried sick." Dahlia nodded her understanding before responding. _

_ "__We can't move you. Not yet at least." She ignored Cara's exasperated expression. _

_ "__Cara?" Chris' voice drew her attention. "Where's Jeremy?" Cara's heart caught in her throat at the mention of the man. Despite the physical trauma she had been through, nothing could erase her memories of the past few days. She remembered everything. _

_ "__He…" Cara allowed her eyes to swell with tears once more. "He's gone." _

_ "__Gone?" Chris cried. "What do you mean __gone__?" _

_ "__Torren..." Cara shook her head slowly, whatever drug in the drink starting to take effect. _

_ "__Tell me. Cara please!" Chris knelt by her side, shaking her slightly. She could barely see him through the faded spots in her vision but it didn't stop a single tear from escaping her eyes. _

_ "__Chris, stop." Dahlia demanded seeing how distressed her sister was. _

_ "__Where is he?!" Chris shouted at the blonde. Cara merely frowned at the noise as her eyelids started to droop. Dahlia sped to the other side of the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking him away from the blonde. _

_ "__Leave her alone." She said, her voice edging on threatening. When Chris saw just how serious Dahlia was, he finally stepped away from Cara's side. Dahlia returned to hold the woman's hand. _

_ "__M'sorry." The blonde mumbled, her eyes closed and her grip weakening. _

_ "__Shh," Dahlia stroked her cheek. "It's alright now, Cara. We're going home." She waited for the woman to fall asleep before turning to Dale. "We're going to need more of your help…if that's ok." _

_ "__Of course." The man nodded solemnly, barely comprehending the situation. _

_ "__We need a carriage and some horses." Dahlia ignored his confused look. _

_ "__You cannot mean to move her." He said. "Her wounds could get infected on the road. Her concussion could cause massive fever. She could-" _

_ "__We don't have a choice." Chris chimed. They turned to see him sullen-faced, staring at the ground. "The men who did this to her will be back once they find out she survived." _

_ "__He's right." Dahlia placed her hands on the old man's shoulders. "If they track us here they'll kill everyone in sight until they get what they want." _

_ "__A-And what is it they want?" Dale almost feared to ask. _

_ "__Us." Chris told him, no longer caring to keep their cover intact. _

_ "__Cara and her partner must have information on them;" Dahlia turned to Chris. "Information that could help us." _

_ "__You would think that Torren would make sure they were dead after catching them." Chris shook his head in confusion. _

_ "__He's a sick bastard." Dahlia nearly shuddered at the memory of the man. "He wanted them to suffer. Sprits know what he did to them." All three pairs of eyes gazed at Cara with sympathy. As much as Dahlia knew the woman would hate it, she couldn't help but pity her. She of all people knew what Torren did to his captives. _

_ "__We have to get out of here. Tonight." Chris explained to Dale. "Can you help us?" _

_ "__Y-yes. Yes, I believe I can." The old man nodded after a moment and sped from the room. _

_ "__What if he's right?" Dahlia asked the doorway. "What if something happens to her on the road and we have no idea how to treat it?" _

_ "__Dahlia-" _

_ "__Don't tell me that nothing is going to happen." She shook her head as Chris made his way around her. He took her hands in his only to have them yanked away. "Something always happens." _

_ "__I don't know what will happen." He admitted, moving to face her once more. "But I promise you that we will do everything in our power to get her home safe." _

_ "__I believe you." Dahlia found herself admitting as she gazed into his dark eyes. She found herself unable to look away; seemingly lost in them and nearly laughed at herself. "I'm…I'm sorry about Jeremy." _

_ "__We don't know yet." Chris averted her gaze as he shook his head. It was her turn to take his hands and hold them close to her. _

_ "__Chris." She moved his chin so that their eyes met again. "I'm sorry." She swiped away a single tear that made its way down the man's cheek before feeling him fall against her in a tight embrace. He cried against her shoulder and she stroked his hair like she would a child's until he could cry no more. She knew of his friendship with Jeremy; how the two had grown up together and joined Darken Rahl's army together. It was a miracle that they had survived the war with the Midlands and now another war had come to rip them apart. Dahlia remembered what it felt like when Torren had told her that Cara had died. She imagined Chris felt the same now._

_ "__I'm sorry." He apologized as he wiped at his face. His cheeks flushed, immediately embarrassed at what had just occurred. Dahlia caught his hand and shook her head slightly. _

_ "__Don't be." She whispered as she brought his fingers to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. He lifted her chin and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. A wet smile played on his features as Dahlia blushed furiously. _

_ "__I never knew it was so easy to make a Mord'Sith blush." He chuckled, the vibrations passing through her as well. Dahlia slapped his arm. _

_ "__And if you tell anyone, I'll skin you alive." She raised an eyebrow in an attempt to seem serious. She failed as Chris laughed again and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, they heard footsteps behind them. They broke apart immediately and spun on their heels as if anticipating an attack. Their heart rates calmed as they saw Dale standing by the door with a mischievous look. _

_ "__Don't stop on my account." He chuckled and handed them each a filled backpack. "Supplies for the road. Food, water and some medical gear. There's a carriage waiting at the inn where you found me." _

_ "__There aren't words enough to thank you." Chris clasped the man on the back, nearly knocking him over. Dahlia did the most unexpected thing and wrapped her arms around his frail frame. _

_ "__Hurry now." Dale ushered them out the door as Chris secured Cara in his arms. "It won't be dark for long." _

_ "__We will find a way to thank you. I swear it." Dahlia squeezed his hand and offered him a smile. _

_ "__Go." He shooed them away with a slight glint in his eyes. The three blended into the night with their black cloaks and found their way back to the inn in seconds. Chris laid Cara in the back of the wagon and left Dahlia to tend to her as he hopped into the driver's seat and sped the horses into the night. It was a good two weeks journey to the Confessor's Palace and Sprits only knew what lay ahead of them._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

_Cara felt her body shaking. Her head lolled from side to side unwillingly making her wish she could fall back asleep all the more. Unfortunately the incessant light that streamed in from somewhere in front of her prevented that from happening. _

_ "__Cara." She heard a familiar voice. "Are you awake?" _

_ "__Mm." she mumbled, frowning at the feeling of being bounced around. _

_ "__You need to drink this." The voice said authoritatively. She felt a bowl press against her lips. "Come on." She swallowed the tincture that remained just as fowl as before and cracked her eyelids just enough so she could see. _

_ "__Dahlia." She confirmed the source of the voice with nothing more than a harsh whisper. _

_ "__Expecting someone else?" Cara winced as the wagon rolled over a hole in the ground. Her entire body felt wrong; as if her limbs and organs had been rearranged while she slept. _

_ "__Where-" _

_ "__On the Dulgal road." Dahlia replied as she fussed over her backpack. "We should get there in two weeks at the most." _

_ "__Two weeks?" Cara was familiar with the road they were travelling on. She knew that eight days hard ride would get them there. As she opened her mouth to object, she realized that __she__ was the reason they had to go slower. _

_ "__This is not your fault." Dahlia saw the look on her sister's face. "Don't even start." _

_ "__Jeremy." The blonde mumbled almost incoherently. As the drink took effect, Dahlia sighed in relief that she had done it correctly. _

_ "__Stop it." She pointed a slender finger at the delirious woman. "Now I have to clean your wounds so just relax." Cara dozed off, barely feeling the burn of the alcohol as it soaked through her multitude of injuries. It was only when Dahlia scurried around her to inspect the gash on her head did she react. As the brunette cleaned the area and changed the bandage, Cara saw stars dance along her vision, her breathing became more erratic and her fingers dug into her palms hard enough to break skin. When she was finished, Dahlia said something to her but Cara barely even saw her mouth move before falling into a dreamless sleep. _

_She didn't know how long had past; only that now the sun had almost set and she could open her eyes with much less difficulty. The flap to the back of the wagon was open, allowing crisp air to enter all around. Cara breathed in the air, not caring that it caused her more pain. It felt good to fill her lungs with the fresh air. _

_ "__Cara." Someone stood by her feet and called. "Are you hungry?" she recognized the voice as Chris and shook her head. _

_ "__She's going to say 'no'." Dahlia said from somewhere behind the man. Chris smiled faintly. Cara heard the woman packing their things and tossing them somewhere around her. "You have to eat." She climbed into the wagon and sat down next to her. Cara shook her head, the thought of food making her want to vomit her entrails. _

_ "__No." she tried to sound forceful- and failed. Dahlia ignored her protests and took the bowl that Chris had handed her. The man made his way back around the wagon and began to care for the horses as Dahlia grabbed the back of Cara's neck and slowly hoisted her up. Cara had to close her eyes, the feeling of being lifted causing an unimaginable amount of dizziness. _

_ "__Don't annoy me." She heard Dahlia order and frowned as a spoon pressed against her lips. Seeing no other option, Cara opened her mouth and swallowed what little broth she could. Half an hour later and the bowl was only half empty. Cara's ability to stay upright was wavering by the second and soon enough, Dahlia lowered her to the ground once more. _

_ "__Dahlia." Cara caught her attention before she could check on Chris. "They'll come."_

_ "__Let them." The brunette's expression turned ice cold. "I'll kill every single child soldier in that army for what they've done to you." _

_ "__Can't." Cara tried to shake her head as Dahlia placed a soft hand on her cheek. _

_ "__Stop worrying." She demanded. "We will get to the Palace and if that means sending a few of them to the Keeper then all the better." Dahlia placed a quick kiss on her forehead and leapt out of the wagon. Before long, Chris entered and Dahlia spurred the horses closer to their destination. _

_Dahlia pushed the horses as hard as she dared, constantly afraid that she would awaken Cara and cause her more pain. The more she thought of what those monsters did to her sister, the more rage she built against them. Let them come. She and Chris had decided to sleep in shifts, making sure that the only time they stopped was to cook small meals and that it was only during daylight hours. As much as she wanted to hurt the men who had attacked her family, she knew that inviting them to attack might result in Cara or Chris getting hurt. She would not allow that. Just as she raised a hand to wipe beads of sweat away, Dahlia heard something in the distance. She slowed the horses to a trot and listened closely before realizing what it was. Horse hooves- and not the ones from theirs. _

_ "__Chris." She called without looking into the back. _

_ "__What is it?" he answered almost immediately and she heard him sliding on his boots and cloak. _

_ "__They've found us." She informed him and heard his feet land on the ground as she stopped the wagon. "Stay with her. No matter what happens, do __not__ leave her side. Do you understand me?" _

_ "__Yes." He gazed intently at her and nearly gave into the desire to kiss her for what could be the last time. Just then, the two heard the distinct sound of swords being drawn from a distance. The metal ring echoed in the valley they had stopped in and both positioned themselves for battle. Next came the footsteps and soon enough, the wagon was surrounded. Dahlia glared menacingly at each and every man in her sight. Some looked passive, some afraid and a very small handful looked excited. She couldn't wait to make them all bleed. _

_ "__We don't want to hurt you." An anonymous voice called from the front of the ranks. "Just give us the woman and be on your way." Dahlia and Chris exchanged glances; Torren hadn't told his men what Cara was. _

_ "__No." Chris' voice bounced off the hills surrounding them. Their enemies shifted stances and prepared to attack. Dahlia counted at least thirty, if not more. _

_ "__She means nothing to you." The same voice said. "Hand her over and Lord Torren will reward-" The man never got to finish his sentence as Dahlia's dagger landed in his neck, killing him instantly. _

_ "__You want her?" she asked loudly. "Come and get her." Battle cries sounded and Dahlia rushed forward to meet their attackers. Startled at her actions, the men faltered in their attack, making killing them all the more easier. Dahlia sliced, stabbed, severed and snapped her way through the makeshift soldiers, all the while checking back to make sure no one had injured Chris or gotten to Cara. The D'Haran captain held his own, killing just as many as she did- with a significantly less amount of grace, she added. Before long, only a handful were left and Dahlia saw the ample opportunity to frighten them all the more. She hiked up her dress and removed the Agiel that lay hidden on her thigh. The looks of horror passed quickly amongst the soldiers- some even ran for the hills as they realized what they were fighting against only to be chased and cut down by Chris. The ones who remained surely regretted it as Dahlia approached and killed all but one. She grasped the boy by the hair and dragged her Agiel down his neck. He screamed just loud enough to make Dahlia smile before she released him. He scampered backwards until she stepped on his leg, halting his retreat. _

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried, covering his face with his hands. _

_ "__You should be." She growled and the boy only shrunk back further. She placed her boot over his throat and applied pressure. The youth struggled beneath her as he clawed at her ankle, desperate for air. _

_ "__Dahlia!" Chris' cry drew her attention. She glanced back and saw that both he and Cara were alright. The weight of the world lifted off her shoulders, she waited for him to voice his concern. "I think we should let him go." _

_ "__And why would I do that?" she narrowed her eyes at the boy who had tears streaming down his face. _

_ "__Torren will send more if we don't show him that it'll be useless." He explained. "We don't have time to fight off hordes of attackers at every turn." _

_ "__Hmm." She pretended to consider the idea as she knelt by the boy's side and played with her Agiel. "I suppose sending a message would be beneficial." She began to search the bodies until she found the first man she had killed; the one in charge. Reaching around Chris' waist, she drew his sword, severed the man's head and tossed it by the boy. He whimpered as the dead eyes stared into his. "Take this back your __master__ and tell him that if he wants to live, he'll tuck his tail between his legs and run back to whatever pit he crawled out of." _

_ "__Y-yes Mistress." The boy seemed reluctant to touch the head but did so anyway, quickly stuffing into the sack he had dropped. Dahlia offered him a smile before shoving him towards the direction he had come from. Chris had never seen anyone run as fast as he did. Dahlia turned and wordlessly returned his sword to its scabbard. Chris watched the woman walk away with nothing short of awe in his eyes. Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, he hopped into the driver's seat to take over his shift and allow Dahlia some more time with her sister._

* * *

I've made so much progress in this story recently! I just can't stop writing it! Review for faster updates! (BTW the future chapters are much longer)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

"And then what?" Aria asked, leaning forward in her seat as if the three were telling her a bedtime story.

"Cara got sick." Dahlia summed up. "She had a nasty fever for a week before we finally got back… just in time too." She offered a small smile to her youngest sister which Aria happily returned.

"Are you feeling-"

"I'm perfectly fine." Cara brushed off Ben's concern as they knew she would. The others saw a glint in his eye- one that meant Cara hadn't heard the last of what he had to say on the matter. The blonde ignored it. "The point is, Torren's amassing an army and he'll be at our front door within the year."

"How many?" Richard pushed aside his concern for the woman he considered a sister and best friend.

"About 20,000." She responded. Everyone frowned, clearly surprised at the size of the tyrant's force. "And growing by the day."

"Aidyndril holds less than 30,000 troops at a time." Kahlan folded her hands on the table. "If Torren's army is getting bigger, we won't be able to hold them at bay for too long…not without help that is."

"Kahlan." Zedd's voice warned of something no one else understood but the brunette simply raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I refuse to be the Mother Confessor that allows her home to be taken over by a mob of street rabble." She stood and gazed down at the table, imagining a map of the Midlands. "Asking for help is not a bad thing, Zedd."

"It is when the price they'll ask for is as steep as you know it will be." The old man mumbled under his breath.

"Whose help are you talking about?" Richard inquired and Kahlan barely glanced in his direction.

"The men of Renwold." Kahlan didn't glance up to see the confused looks on everyone's faces. She knew that they would be ignorant to the city's existence. Sighing, she sat back down and crossed her legs. "Renwold is south of here and the closest occupied city to what used to be the D'Haran border."

"Why haven't we heard of them?" Aria asked, genuinely interested.

"Because that's how they like it. The only reason I know of their existence is because they came to greet Richard and I after our wedding." Kahlan explained. "They're a tribe of-"

"Sorcerers." Zedd completed for her. "And they're not to be trusted."

"You've never even met them before, Zedd." Kahlan defended. "They're Midlanders just like you and I. They'll want to defend their capitol."

"You said 'men'." Cara pointed out. "The 'men of Renwold'. Why?"

"Because no female is allowed to enter their domain." She said and watched the women around the table raise an eyebrow in question. "It's their custom: when a child is born with the gift and the parents do not wish to keep him, they send him to Renwold."

"What happens to the child then?" Richard asked, liking this idea less and less as the conversation progressed. He could practically see the gears in Kahlan's head turning to answer the question properly.

"We don't know." Zedd chimed in again. "They're never heard of again."

"You make it sound like they've been murdered." Kahlan crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, staring at her grandfather.

"They could easily have been used for sacrifices." Zedd waved his hand.

"Then how would the city stay populated all these years if they can't reproduce and get rid of the children sent to them?" Aria questioned, earning herself a look from the wizard.

"There's nothing savage about these people." Kahlan explained. "We need help and they would offer it."

"At what price?" Richard asked. "Zedd said it would be steep."

"They want what they always want." Zedd frowned. "Children. Young boys, with or without the gift, to populate their city."

"We can't just take a handful of children and hand them over to these…strangers." Richard cried, horrified at the mere thought.

"The orphanage is full of children who need a home. I'm sure some of them would be _willing _to go." Kahlan said, ignoring the horrified look from her husband.

"Kahlan." Richard sounded shocked. "You're talking about infants and children being carted away never to be seen again."

"But are they really doing better in an orphanage with thousands of other children?" Aria added. "The war destroyed so many families. Sooner or later we'll run out of place to put them. Then what?"

"We can't just give them away!" Richard threw his hands in the air.

"Richard, we don't know what they'll ask for." Kahlan reassured him. "It could be something completely different but if it isn't then I don't see anything wrong with giving orphans a new home."

"How exactly are we supposed to ask a secluded city, thousands of leagues from here for help?" Cara asked before Richard could continue his protests.

"We go to them of course." Aria crossed her arms.

"_We_ can't go anywhere." Kahlan motioned around the table. "I'm the only woman allowed within their walls so I'll be-"

"There is no way you're going there alone." Cara objected immediately, followed by various sounds of agreement.

"I'll take a squadron of guards. It'll be perfectly safe." She insisted but knew there was really no point.

"Kahlan, some of the most powerful and capable people in our world are women." Richard ignored the smirk on Dahlia and Cara's lips. "There is no universe in which I would be comfortable with you travelling that far, at a time like this without a Mord'Sith by your side."

"A few years ago you would've felt the opposite." Kahlan glared at her husband, her voice low.

"Things have obviously changed." Richard glared back, their stubbornness meeting head to head.

"Kahlan," Aria's voice called her gaze away from Richard's penetrating grey one. She turned to look at the pleading eyes of her sister and immediately felt her resolve weaken. "Please don't." A few moments of silence passed as the Mother Confessor pretended to make a decision. They all knew that her mind was made up the second Aria said her name.

"Alright." She sighed. "But we still have to go."

"I'll go." Cara, Dahlia, Ben, Chris, Aria and Richard all spoke at once. Kahlan knew that she would be forced to make difficult decisions regarding who stays and who goes- and she knew that Richard would have to stay. She turned to him with a sad smile.

"Don't say-"

"You know we can't both go." She said softly. She saw her husband's eyes dance around the room and placed a hand to his cheek. No more words were needed.

"When do we leave?" Aria asked, clearly excited to get out of the Palace. Unfortunately, Kahlan was not about to separate her from her daughters.

"_You_ don't." she said forcefully but calmly. "I need you here for the same reasons I need Richard. Besides," she took her sister's hands, "you have Emma and Katherine to think about."

"But I…" Aria shook her head with disappointed but knew she was right. Leaving her daughters would be too much for her to handle especially with a war against her kind raging at their front gates.

"Cara, Ben." Kahlan turned to the fair-haired couple who immediately looked relieved. "Are you alright to leave in a week?" The duo nodded adamantly.

"The three of you?" Zedd cried with concern. "Kahlan, there's an army out there searchingfor you."

"Which is exactly why three will draw less attention than an entire battalion." She reasoned. "Dahlia, I would like for you to take charge of the Mord'Sith in Cara's absence. Someone needs to keep them in line." The woman smiled and nodded, not bothering to question Cara's position as their unofficial leader.

"Mother Confessor." A meek voice called out just as Kahlan prepared to leave. She turned and met the sad eyes of Christopher Knox who had remained fairly silent during the whole discussion. "What will you have me do?" The man's iron-clad dedication after losing such a close friend broke Kahlan's heart. She softened her gaze and almost reached out to touch him until she reminded herself that she shouldn't.

"Mourn." She said gently. "You've done us a great service, Commander." She offered him a smile at his new title. No joy seemed to come to his features.

"Thank you." He stood rigid and looked straight ahead but Kahlan could see the tears already forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Jeremy." She said sincerely. "He will not be forgotten, that I can promise you."

"Just promise me one thing, Mother Confessor." He blinked away tears but remained stoic. "You'll kill the son of a bitch who took him from us."

"It'll be my pleasure." Kahlan announced, her voice hard with malice, before walking through the opened doors and towards her chambers. She had a long trip to prepare for and a very angry husband to appease and no idea which one would take longer.

"There's something I have to do." Cara told Ben as soon as everyone had started dispersing. She made it halfway through the door before his hand was on her arm, drawing her into him. His arms wrapped around her and Cara sighed contently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered against her hair as he stroked away some fallen strands. Just below her hairline, a new scar had formed, pink and still bumpy to the touch. He placed a kiss on it gently.

"I would've." She said softly. Part of her ached with guilt. She knew that he felt like this was his fault- like coming with them would have prevented any harm from coming to her. "I swear, I'm fine now."

"I could've hurt you." Ben drew back slightly, her head still in his hand, and Cara nearly gasped at the sight of tears streaming down his face. She shook her head vigorously.

"You could never hurt me." She assured him with a smile. It didn't work. From the night she had returned, the couple had made it their goal to spend as much time together as possible, in every way possible. She could understand why he thought that their intimacy could cause her pain. "I could never feel anything but happiness when I'm with you."

"Would you have told me otherwise?" Ben asked the question and Cara knew she didn't have an answer. He sighed and drew her back in, hugging her tightly to his chest. Cara closed her eyes and allowed a small smile to break on her lips as she inhaled his scent. Oh, how she missed him. A throat cleared somewhere behind them and the two released each other slowly.

"I'd like to take a look at your injuries." Zedd told the blonde who refused to let go of Ben's hand. He noticed the man nudge her slightly.

"If you must." She rolled her eyes and Ben smiled. Zedd knew she would do it to make him feel more at ease. "But be quick about it wizard. I have someone I need to find before we leave."

"Who?" Zedd asked as he led the woman to his chambers, Ben trailing along beside them.

"Andrea." They heard her say, as if to herself, and knew better than to ask who the mystery woman was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

"Excuse me." Cara's voice seemed to surprise the man in front of her. When he turned to greet her, the look on his face resembled one that she had seen thousands of times.

"Y-Yes?" he cleared his throat and lowered his gaze as if under the impression that Cara was going to cause him harm. The blonde ignored the blatant level of fear in his eyes.

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Andrea. I was told she works around here as a florist."

"An-Andrea?" the man stuttered. "She hasn't done anything wrong." Cara sighed.

"I know that. I just have some news to deliver and I'll be on my way." Cara raised an eyebrow at the man as she waited for him to decide whether or not to trust her word.

"She works at a stand two blocks that way." The man pointed to his left. Cara nodded her thanks and even managed to offer the man a small smile that only seemed to terrify him further. Although the situation with D'Hara had been resolved, it seemed like the people of the Midlands would never learn to accept her kind. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. What did she care? Rounding the corner of the street the man had directed her to, Cara immediately took notice of a young woman- closer to Aria's age then hers- behind a wooden stand surrounded by every flower you could imagine. She was smiling as she concluded a purchase with a customer and Cara heard the sweetness of her voice from down the street. Unfortunately, the news the Mord'Sith was bringing would quickly damper her mood. As Cara approached, she noticed that the woman's eyes were blue but not the natural blue that graced most D'Haran faces. They were pale- almost white- and the blonde recognized the gaze. Andrea was blind.

"Can I help you?" the woman seemed to sense Cara's presence and turned to face her, her blank eyes making contact with Cara's forehead. She approached slowly, not knowing how she would react to a Mord'Sith and already noticing the people around her backing away.

"Are you Andrea?" Cara asked as softly as she could. The woman frowned slightly, sensing an edge to Cara's voice that wasn't heard in most commoners.

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"My name is Cara." She intentionally kept the title she normally carried out of her introduction. Andrea extended her arm with a smile and Cara tentatively placed her hand in the younger woman's. Andrea's head perked up at the feeling of leather instead of skin as she realized who she was speaking to.

"I-I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Andrea asked as she released Cara's hand and started to pick at her cuticles. Cara shook her head only to remember that the woman couldn't see it.

"No, no you haven't." the blonde approached the now fidgety brunette and lowered her voice. "Is there somewhere we could speak?" Andrea nodded and skillfully made her way around the stand before stopping directly in front of Cara. Surprising the older woman, Andrea reached her hand out and waited until Cara placed her arm within reach before beginning to lead the Mord'Sith towards her home.

"Where is she?" Aria stormed into the room, Katherine and Emma in arm, as soon as Ben had opened the door. "Where's Cara?"

"Out looking for someone in the city." Ben had anticipated the visit and wasn't at all surprised when the young Confessor appeared at his front door.

"Good because when she gets back, I'm going to kill her." Aria fumed as she carefully placed her daughters on the bed. She paced the room quickly and Ben couldn't help but smile.

"Are you now?"

"Yes. I'm going to kill her and she deserves it." She ignored Ben as he sat on a lounge chair and leaned back as if enjoying a night's entertainment.

"And why is that?"

"Because first she goes on this life-threatening mission _without me_ and nearly gets herself killed _multiple_ times. _Then _she lies about it and _now_ she's under the impression that she's going to go out there and risk her life _again!_" Aria threw her arms into the air as Ben stifled a laugh.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. Cara's a big girl and besides, the Mother Confessor asked for her personally." Ben shrugged and Aria scoffed.

"Well, the _Mother Confessor herself_ also has a few choice words coming her way." Ben chuckled at the face Aria made. While Cara and the others were gone, the two had grown a lot closer and now considered themselves to be a lot like siblings- much like Cara and Aria. Ben was accustomed to Aria's temper and 'choice words' just as much as the next person. He simply found it more amusing than others.

"Aria, you know it wouldn't make sense for you to go with them." Ben tried to reason with the girl. "You'll leave Aidyndril without a Confessor and risk your own life in the process."

"That's exactly why _I _should be the one going to Renwold and _Kahlan_ should stay here. She's the _Mother _Confessor and a lot more valuable than I am."

"Maybe so but you're also a _mother_. You can't go risking your life at every turn anymore. You have people who depend on you to _survive_." Ben took the girl by the shoulders and offered her a smile.

"They can _survive_ without me." Aria tilted her head to get a glimpse at her daughters as they seemed to converse with one another.

"Aria, you grew up without a mother and father. Tell me, would you bestow that fate onto _them_?" Ben frowned, his expression suddenly serious and Aria couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed. She shook her head as she lowered her gaze. "Good."

"I'm still going to kill her." the girl grumbled as Ben sat her down. The man laughed wholeheartedly before picking up Katherine and tossing her in the air. The girl squealed loudly and Ben soon repeated the process with the younger infant. Aria took in the sight of her daughters with a male figure and couldn't help the pang in her heart.

"You're good with them." She told the man who continued to play with both girls. Ben looked up briefly and smiled.

"That's only because they're so perfect!" he cried as he tickled Emma's belly. Aria smiled as her daughter's laughter could be heard throughout the palace.

"Will the two of you ever?" Aria's question seemed to surprise him and Ben immediately brought his confused gaze to her. "Have children? You and Cara?"

"Oh, uhm," Ben ran a hand through his hair and Aria could tell that she had hit a sore spot. "I, uh, don't know."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business." Ben shook his head, dismissing the apology but Aria could tell that it was something that was bothering him. "Sometimes I think our fair-haired princess rubs off on me too much." Ben smiled slightly and Aria sighed before standing.

"And for that, you're welcome." The voice of the woman in question came from the door. Cara was leaning against the doorframe, apparently taking in the conversation between the two before finally deciding to make her presence known. Wordlessly she strolled in and approached the bed, taking Emma in her arms as soon she infant reached out for her. Aria glanced at Ben and saw the red in his cheeks and his lowered gaze. Had Cara heard what she had asked him?

"Find what you were looking for?" Aria asked her sister as she hoisted Katherine onto her hip. Cara nodded.

"Unfortunately." She said with a solemn gaze before returning her attentions to the needy child on her hip. "Why don't you leave the two of them here while you're in Council?"

"You're sure?" Aria raised an eyebrow as she watched Ben's eyes light up. Before she finished her sentence, the man was already taking Katherine from her arms. "If you insist. Just remember, you asked."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Ben assured her before offering Cara a soft smile. Aria didn't miss the tension in the room as she exited and made her way to the Grand Hall.

The week passed slowly as the three began preparing for their long journey to the corner of the kingdom. The conversation that Aria had hoped to have with both her sisters didn't go as planned- both older women telling her that it was her responsibility to protect Aidyndril while Kahlan was away and leaving it at that. The fuming teenager was too angry to persist further, giving up on her attempt to change their minds. She tried to take it as an opportunity to spend more time with her daughters but in the end she could only see it for what it was- an unnecessary risk for the Mother Confessor to be taking. Not to mention the fact that Cara had _barely_ returned from a similar mission less than two weeks ago. When the day finally came for the three to depart, Aria and Richard were more sullen then Kahlan or Cara had ever seen them.

"We'll be back before you know it." Kahlan insisted as she pressed a kiss to each of the twins' foreheads. The infants fussed in their mother's arms as if they knew something unsavory was happing.

"You better be because I'm _not_ coming to look for you." Aria mumbled under her breath. Kahlan turned to her with a smile.

"I'll miss you too." The older brunette proceeded to hug her younger sister as tightly as she dared with the infants in between them. Aria reciprocated the embrace, ignoring the tears that stung her eyes. She couldn't help but think that Kahlan's statement was far from accurate.

"Try not to get into _too_ much trouble." Ben nudged the girl's arm before enveloping her in an equally tight hug.

"Yea, right." Was her response. Cara approached and offered her a thin smile which Aria did not return. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the tearful goodbye that Richard and Kahlan were having.

"Everything's going to be fine, Aria." The blonde insisted. "Stay safe." Hesitant at their audience, Cara reached over and stroked a finger over the twins' cheeks before hugging Aria as well. The three took their horses by the reins before mounting up and offering smiles to the people they were leaving behind.

"Don't worry, dear one." Zedd placed a hand on Aria's shoulder and held her close as they watched the three figures become smaller and smaller. "They can keep each other safe, I'm sure of it."

"Something tells me that theory will be tested, Zedd." Aria responded grimly as she pressed her daughters closer, sheltering them from the sudden gust of wind. As the three made their way back to the Palace in silence, it seemed like a dark cloud had fallen over the city of Aidyndril and Aria couldn't shake the feeling that it was a sign of things to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another year of college, here I am. Unfortunately it seems like I've missed the Hogwarts Express...for the eighth year in a row, so I'm stuck in boring old Connecticut. Drop some reviews for faster updates!**

**Chapter XIV**

When Kahlan had asked the fair-haired duo to accompany her on her mission, she failed to take into the account that they were in fact, _a couple_. From day one, the Confessor had sensed some slight tension between the two but figured that it would work its way out. She was wrong. As much as she cared for Cara and Ben, Kahlan would do anything to be able to sew their mouths shut for just five minutes. It was either they were ignoring her completely and too busy sending each other suggestive looks that they thought she didn't notice _or_ they were at each other's throat about one menial topic or another. Their current 'discussion' was on whether or not the use of bits on horses should be considered abusive. Cara- being Cara- insisted that they were just animals while Ben was adamant about their needs and desires, firmly believing that animals had rights too. To be quite honest, Kahlan would rather _wear_ her horse's bit than listen to it for a second longer.

"I'm _begging_ you." She cried, startling to couple as they swayed in their saddles. "Stop arguing or my head will explode."

"It's been a week, Mother Confessor." Cara smirked. "Think of how much further we have yet to go." Kahlan ignored the smug grin on the D'Haran's faces as she rolled her eyes. They also took enormous amounts of pleasure in toying with her. Unfortunately for them, Kahlan was equally as good in returning the favor.

"Can it or I'll be more than happy to tell Ben _all about_ your adventures in Rothenberg." Kahlan shot the blonde a look and took in her shocked expression.

"To save your life!" the woman cried. Kahlan simply waved a hand in dismissal and raised an eyebrow. The blonde immediately quieted.

"Now I _need_ to know." Ben whined and Kahlan could hear the distinct sound of the slap Cara laid on his arm.

"Where are we going anyway?" Cara asked a few minutes later, her eyes cast upwards towards the now setting sun.

"To Hali Cove." Kahlan informed them. The D'Harans frowned at the name. "The queen is a friend. She'll make a more than adequate ally. Besides, it wouldn't hurt it have a home cooked meal before the long journey to Renwold."

"Being the Mother Confessor has its perks then." Ben joked and Kahlan offered him a small smile.

"Travelling with her is equally as fun." Cara grumbled sarcastically, hating the grand entrance Kahlan always had to make. It was too big of a security risk for the Mord'Sith.

"Well, you can find out for yourself." Kahlan smiled at the man before spurring her horse over the nearest hill. When the two had caught up, they saw what Kahlan was staring at. The city of Hali Cove, properly named, sat in the center of a large harbor. Cara and Ben could tell that the city was primarily a naval one, their grand ships practically toppling over the palace walls. The Cove was placed in the middle of the Midland's greatest river, the Blackcourt- named after its black sand- that spewed into the great ocean that lay beyond the horizon. Any city or town worth anything wanted to be on Hali Cove's trading list seeing as they offered the best prices for the largest variety of goods. It was easy to see why Kahlan believed they would make a good ally in the war against Torren. It didn't take long for the people of the Cove to notice who was walking amongst them. They parted like the sea and made way for the Mother Confessor and her retinue. Ben struggled to keep his mouth from dropping at the amount of respect the people of the Midlands had for Kahlan. Of course, she deserved it, but he couldn't help but think that every time Darken Rahl would show up somewhere, people would fall to their knees in fear- not love or respect. It was a nice change to be helping someone so different.

"The Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, to see Queen Sephya." Cara's voice echoed against the stone walls before the entrance to the palace. Seconds past before the gates swung open and a battalion of guards dressed in deep emerald and gold emerged, surrounding the trio in a protective stance. They led the three past the palace walls and into the citadel made completely of marble before finally opening the door to the throne room where Queen Sephya Airis awaited them. At the sound of the opening door, the Queen and her court rose from their seats and waited for the Mother Confessor to approach them. When she did, everyone- including Queen Sephya- knelt before her. Only when Kahlan allowed them to did they begin to stand. As they did, Cara took in the Queen of the Cove and noticed that she was no older than Aria. Her raven hair matched Kahlan's in everything but length and her golden eyes seemed to examine her guests intently. The queen wore a deep green gown embroidered with golden leaves at the hem and strings of gold at the sleeves. Her crown was small but sat perfectly on her thick curls and gave her a sense of regal beauty that shouldn't be bestowed on someone so young. Sephya caught Cara's eyes and wisely chose to ignore the blonde's blatant judgment of her appearance before turning to face Kahlan with a small smile.

"Mother Confessor." She lowered her head slowly. "The people of the Cove welcome you and your companions. What brings you to our city?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Kahlan smiled thinly back. "We're undergoing a long and dangerous journey and we were hoping to stop here before our trek begins."

"You're more than welcome." Sephya smiled again and Cara couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine. The girl-queen made her uncomfortable. "I'll have rooms and a meal prepared at once." The queen motioned to her hand maiden who immediately took off towards the exit.

"Thank you." Kahlan said appreciatively. "I was also hoping to discuss certain matters with you." Kahlan's eyes swept the room filled with different shades of nobility. "In private."

"You heard the Mother Confessor." Sephya's voice was carried easily in the marble hall. The room was emptied in seconds, leaving none but the four. The moment the room was cleared, Sephya shocked Ben and Cara as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Kahlan's neck. Ben reached out and stopped the blonde's hand as it instinctively wrapped around her Agiel. Kahlan smiled against the girl's shoulder and returned the embrace with equal warmth.

"How are you, Sephya?" Kahlan asked as the two parted. "How is your sister?"

"As well as can be expected." The queen shrugged with a sad smile. "She still hasn't spoken a word but our healers say she's improving."

"I pray that she is." Kahlan said sincerely.

"What's this about a dangerous journey?" the queen's golden eyes narrowed as she took in Kahlan's expression.

"Aidyndril was attacked. A good friend of mine- of ours-" Kahlan motioned behind her to Cara and Ben, "was murdered. Another was brutally attacked and almost killed."

"We had heard rumors of an attack on the capitol." Sephya frowned. "I didn't want to give the people cause to worry. With the war over for barely a decade, the last thing we need is another one."

"So you ignored it?" Cara raised an eyebrow at the queen who in turn, seemed surprised at her intervention. "Someone attacks your capitol city and you just let your people believe that everything's alright?"

"Cara." Kahlan scowled the blonde who refused to waver. Sephya didn't need Kahlan's assistance.

"I chose to keep panic from plaguing my city. Should Aidyndril ever need help, they need only ask." Sephya's gaze hardened at the sight of the Mord'Sith. It was hard to accept that their Mother Confessor- that Kahlan- would be so closely aligned with someone like her.

"We need your help now, Sephya." Kahlan returned the girl's attention to her. "Your navy is the finest in the three territories. We need everything we've got to defeat the man who did this."

"Another war simply because _one_ man was killed?" Sephya crossed her arms. "You've changed, Kahlan."

"You don't understand." Kahlan shook her head slowly. "They infiltrated our ranks and murdered him inside the Confessor's Palace. The man they follow- Torren- he's bent on destroying the Mord'Sith and taking everyone else with them."

"I'm sorry," Sephya stepped away from the older brunette and frowned. "You're starting a _war_ for _Mord'Sith_? After everything they've done to our people- to their _own_ people?!"

"Sephya, he almost killed a Confessor- a _pregnant_ Confessor." Kahlan tried to reason with the girl.

"_Almost_." The girl pointed a long finger, sweeping her dress behind her before taking a seat on her golden throne. "She's alive isn't she?" Kahlan nodded. "So you want to go to war because one man was murdered and _her _kind is in danger?" Sephya didn't even glance at Cara as she swept her hand in the Mord'Sith's direction.

"The war is over." Kahlan stated firmly. "In case you've forgotten, we are no longer allied against the D'Harans. Darken Rahl is dead, replaced by the Seeker- his brother. There's no reason to hold the D'Harans accountable for everything their former master forced them to do."

"Are you suggesting we locate Rahl's corpse and punish _it_ instead?" Sephya's frown deepened with every word. "I will not sacrifice the lives of my people simply because you have grown to love the Mord'Sith- for whatever twisted reason it may be."

"They've proven themselves time and time again as valuable and loyal allies." Kahlan approached the throne slowly. "If a Confessor can grow to accept them, why can't you?"

"I will never accept the people that murder and torture innocent people for the fun of it." Sephya stood from her seat defiantly, anger evident in her features. Cara and Ben had remained stoic during the women's argument but as Sephya towered over Kahlan, the two grew uneasy. They took several steps towards the Mother Confessor. "Do you honestly think _I'm_ going to try to hurt her?" the queen asked the blonde-haired duo.

"Do you honestly think we trust you enough to dismiss the possibility?" Ben replied, his tone harsh.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?" Sephya asked, her own voice low and threatening. "I am the Queen, _D'Haran_," she spat the word, "and you will treat me as such."

"Enough." Kahlan growled, immediately halting any confrontation between the two. "Yes, you are the Queen of the Cove, Sephya so think about how Torren would react when he learns that you harbored the Mother Confessor and her friends after the war officially begins." Sephya seemed to mull the thought over slowly. "Do not be a fool. He will come for you and _all_ of Aidyndril's allies when he is through with us. Protect your people. Help us defeat him." Several moments of silence crept by as the queen contemplated her options. Her jaw set, she turned and narrowed her gaze.

"You should just give him what he wants. The world is better off without them." Sephya grumbled as her penetrating gaze glanced over Cara with disgust. Kahlan and Cara both moved with surprising speed as the sound of Ben's blade being removed from its scabbard echoed in the marble room. Both women held the Queen's gaze as they held the man back. Sephya stood in shock, more than surprised that he would threaten her so blatantly in her own throne room. A knock on the grand door shattered the deafening silence as a head poked in.

"Everything is prepared, Your Majesty." Sephya's hand maiden appeared and quickly regretted it as she took in the tension in the room.

"Escort the Mother Confessor and her…companions to their rooms. Make sure they have everything they need for the night." Sephya moved to walk past the group of three, wary of Ben's sword hand, only to be stopped as Kahlan moved in front of her.

"This conversation _will_ continue." Kahlan held the girl's stone gaze and eventually won as the queen nodded once and quickly moved around the Confessor, exiting the room and leaving them with a more than terrified servant girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

"What a pleasant girl." Cara scoffed the moment the hand maiden- Zariah- had left.

"I'm so sorry Cara." Kahlan turned to the blonde. "The past few years have been…difficult for Sephya and her family. If I would've known that she would've reacted that way, I would've never-"

"Do you think that's the first time a Mord'Sith has been treated with disdain?" Cara waved the brunette away, her concern for the Queen's feelings nonexistent. "The people know that we won't do anything to them so they feel safer in expressing their honest opinions."

"Well it's not right." Kahlan mumbled as she crossed her arms and paced across the room. "I should've expected opposition but not this soon."

"Are you worried about Renwold?" Cara asked, an eyebrow quirked. "Do you think they'll still help?"

"I think we have to try." Kahlan admitted, her fear over the war growing by the day. "Ben?" she turned to the man who had been silent since his outburst in the throne room. He was leaning against a wooden cabinet, arms crossed and head lowered in thought.

"We should be gone by first light." Was the man's only response. The women exchanged curious glances.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Cara asked and Ben ignored her sarcasm.

"I have a…bad feeling about this place." Ben admitted. "I don't think we should linger longer than we have to."

"We _need_ the Cove's support in this, Ben." Kahlan told the man. "We cannot leave until Sephya agrees to help us against Torren. Without her navy-"

"We've defeated countless enemies without the help of some child." The man retorted, his icy blue gaze finally rising to meet someone. "If she's too stupid to see that the Cove will be eradicated under Torren's rule then I say, let her have it."

"As the Mother Confessor I refuse to allow _any_ of my allies- whether they agree with my decisions or not- to suffer unnecessarily." Kahlan met his angry gaze with a fiery one of her own. "If need be, I will _order_ her to abide by my ruling. No queen can refuse me."

"You heard her, Kahlan!" Ben cried. "She couldn't care less about what happens to entire race of people, let alone the fact that she completely ignored the threat to her own capitol!"

"The threat of less than 30 men was destroyed when Aria killed them all!" Kahlan tried to explain. "What did you want her to do, send an army to guard the palace walls?"

"If need to be, then yes!" Ben lowered his arms and continued to stare down the Mother Confessor. "Your relationship with her is affecting your judgment. If it were anyone else, you would've already forced her to abide."

"Ben!" Cara admonished the man with a fierce scowl. The blond turned to face her.

"She all but told Kahlan to hand you over to him!" he cried. "Do you expect me to just stand and watch?!"

"_Now_ whose relationship is affecting their judgment?" Cara placed her hands on her hips before taking in the man's defeated expression. She took a step forward and took his hand into hers, no longer concerned about Kahlan seeing them.

"She doesn't understand." Ben shook his head as Cara waited for his gaze to return to her.

"You're right, she doesn't, but that doesn't mean she _can't_." Cara sighed. "Ben, the people have a right to hate the Mord'Sith after everything we've done. No one expected it to just go away after the war had ended. Asking her to sacrifice the lives of her people for the sake of her former enemies should not be taken lightly."

"How are you not mad?" Ben scoffed and Cara chuckled softly.

"If I got mad at everyone who didn't like me, I'd never be happy." She said with a smile, forcing one on Ben's lips as well. "Kahlan can speak to her alone and I'm sure it'll work itself out." Ben nodded reluctantly and Cara finally released his hand. Kahlan offered the woman a small smile before speaking.

"We should get some rest." The Mother Confessor grabbed her pack off the ground and slowly made her way towards one of the three bedrooms attached to the small living area. "I'll speak to Sephya in the morning and then we can leave."

"Goodnight." Ben said meekly, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. Kahlan smiled at the couple before repeating the sentiment and closing the door behind her, anxious to fall asleep with thoughts of Richard swirling through her mind. The second the brunette was behind the closed door, Cara turned to the man beside her and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a hot kiss to his lips that seemed long overdue.

"Thank you for defending me." Cara whispered against his still open mouth. Ben inhaled a shaky breath, the kiss catching him completely off guard and sending waves of excitement down his spine.

"Anytime." He managed to exhale, placing a firm hand against the small of Cara's back. A smile crept onto the woman's lips as his hold on her tightened, pulling her snug against him. Ben slowly ran his hands down Cara's sides before cupping her bottom and gently lifting her. Cara let out a laugh as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and Ben carried them towards the closest bed. As the sounds of their joined laughter reached Kahlan's ears, the brunette couldn't help the pang of jealousy that flowed through her. She clutched a pillow to her chest and turned to her side, desperately wishing that Richard was lying beside her and craving his touch more than air itself. With a sigh, Kahlan pressed herself further into the mattress and forced herself not to imagine what was going on in the room next door.

Hours later, the sleeping brunette tossed and turned restlessly in her much too large bed. She frowned in her slumber and turned to the side, unknowingly facing the ominous figure that waited patiently above her. With a smile, the intruder took hold of the covers over the woman and gently pulled them back, revealing the shapely figure underneath. During the night, her thin top had eased upwards, revealing a taut, pale abdomen. _Perfect_. The woman turned again, another troubled sigh leaving her lips, before the silhouette removed a curved blade from its sheath. Eyes trained on their target- the perfectly shaped stomach- the would-be assassin failed to notice the slight opening of his victim's eyelids. With a gasp, the woman lunged forward and grabbed her assassin's arm, trying to force the knife away from her skin. The assassin groaned and pushed forward, using their superior strength to their advantage, and felt a rush of joy as the knife made contact with the woman's arm. Bright red blood poured from the deep cut, staining the bed and carpet. The woman cried out suddenly before shoving the assassin back with a sudden burst of adrenalized strength. With a growl of disappointment, the shadowed figure tossed the knife to the ground and quickly escaped through the open window just before a handful of guards broke down the door to the bedchamber and surrounded the trembling woman.


End file.
